Azares del destino
by Jerome Van Eyck
Summary: Durante un viaje de negocios, el dirigible en el que viaja Asami Sato es asaltado por un grupo de rebeldes liderados por el Avatar. Para salvar la vida de los supervivientes, entre los que se encuentra su padre, Asami se entregará como rehén al Avatar, que la alejará de la vida acomodada y segura que conocía para entrar en un mundo peligroso y desconocido.
1. Un inesperado secuestro

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni el universo en el que se desarrolla esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, y de Nickelodeon.

 **Nota de la autora:** el personaje de Korra posee una personalidad diferente a la que se conoce en la serie, pero poco a poco irá evoluionando. En cuanto al resto de personajes, he tratado de retratarlos lo más fielmente que he podido.

 **Línea temporal:** esta historia es una especia de universo alternativo, aunque siguiendo la misma línea temporal que en la cuarta temporada de la serie, como una conjetura sobre qué hubiera pasado si Kuvira hubiese conquistado el mundo y Korra se viera relegada a vivir en el exilio.

 **Aviso:** la trama del fic puede poseer contenido fuerte o de temática adulta, leer bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: Un inesperado secuestro.**

A pesar de los peligros que conllevaba atravesar aquel desértico y yermo páramo que delimitaba la frontera del Reino de la Tierra, que ahora recibía el nombre de Reino Unificado desde que la general Kuvira se hiciese con el poder absoluto mediante un golpe de Estado, era la forma más rápida de llegar hasta el país vecino, la Nación del Fuego, regida todavía por la realeza, aun temiendo de un momento a otro que se produjera una revolución similar a la acontecida en el Reino Unificado. De eso hacía ya quince años.

Los motivos que conducían tanto a Hiroshi Sato como a su hija Asami a abandonar su bienamada ciudad para visitar una pequeña localidad de la Nación del Fuego situada justo antes de que comenzara la vasta extensión desértica que en esos momentos sobrevolaban en una magnífica aeronave construida y diseñada por el renombrado ingeniero eran tan importantes como dispares entre sí.

Por un lado, el señor Sato deseaba supervisar personalmente la transacción entre el equipo armamentístico de alta gama que transportaban en la nave y los nuevos materiales que se habían descubierto en una mina muy próxima a esa ciudad y cuyo valor energético bien podría superar con creces lo esperado. De ser así, se trataría entonces de convencer a la Nación del Fuego de que les cedieran los derechos de explotación de ese pozo minero y a cambio el Reino Unificado les proporcionaría armamento, tanques, naves o lo que les hiciera falta.

Pero por otro lado, serviría para que el joven general Iroh, que aguardaba junto con un importante destacamento la llegada de la tan apreciada mercancía, pudiera conocer a la que, muy probablemente, fuese su futura esposa.

Las relaciones entre los dos países habían levantado ciertas tensiones en los últimos años, por lo que un enlace matrimonial entre dos miembros de la alta sociedad tanto de un reino como del otro fue una propuesta calurosamente acogida tanto por Kuvira como por Izumi, la actual Señora del Fuego y madre del prometido en cuestión.

Cuando su padre se lo comunicó, Asami supo que, opinara lo que opinase al respecto, no cambiaría nada. Así que puso su mejor cara y aceptó el compromiso con docilidad, manteniendo en todo momento la compostura y el fingido pero cortés entusiasmo.

Y a pesar de no haberle visto nunca en persona y del hecho de que fuese quince años mayor que ella, había oído que también era un hombre amable, atento, culto, bondadoso y valiente, además de tener un rostro agraciado y buena planta. _"El marido perfecto"-_ se repetía una y otra vez para sus adentros - _"Sólo una chica caprichosa y egoísta podría quejarse por haber conseguido un partido como éste"._

Se asomó por la gran cristalera ubicada en la parte baja de uno de los laterales de la nave para observar mejor el paisaje. Aunque no había mucho que admirar, realmente.

Ni aldeas, ni viajeros, ni animales ni vegetación. Un auténtico erial.

Había oído que nadie se atrevía a cruzar por aquel territorio, carente de protección alguna, por miedo tanto al peligro de quedarse allí tirados en mitad de la nada si por algún motivo la maquinaria del transporte fallaba, como también por temor a los archiconocidos moradores de las arenas, que eran grupos de vándalos y bandidos que se dedicaban a saquear y matar a todo aquel que osara adentrarse en sus dominios.

Por lo visto, no habitaban en el desierto, sino que tenían su asentamiento mucho más al sur, en un lugar repleto de bosques, ríos y tierras fértiles, donde habían erigido pequeñas ciudades en las que vivían al margen de toda ley procedente de alguno de los otros dos reinos, creando su propio estado independiente; cuyo jefe recibía el nombre de Avatar, un poderoso maestro capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos y que era sobradamente temido y admirado por todos sus súbditos.

Varias veces, el Reino Unificado había intentado acabar con los rebeldes y con su caudillo, pero cometieron el error de subestimar a los excelentes maestros que se contaban entre ellos y siempre habían conseguido hacerlos retroceder, siendo imposible someterlos o dominarlos.

Asami siempre se los había imaginado como un variopinto grupo de bárbaros y maleantes, tal y como le habían explicado en la escuela, y que el Avatar era un ser cruel y despiadado al que le gustaba destripar a sus enemigos, beberse sus fluidos y luego comerse su corazón aún palpitante en una ancestral y demoníaca ceremonia para obtener así los poderes de sus víctimas y volverse inmortal. Decían, además, que era mucho mejor que te matasen en el momento a que te capturaran vivo, pues entonces te torturarían de la manera más macabra e inhumana que existiera hasta que te convirtieras en un monstruo sediento de sangre, igual que ellos.

Debía reconocer que, siendo una niña, había tenido numerosas pesadillas y visiones del diabólico Avatar y de sus deformes esbirros. Pero cuando creció, no le dio mayor importancia a esas leyendas y cuentos de viejas, dando por supuesto que sólo se trataba de un método para asustar a los críos y de disuadirlos de abandonar el reino para explorar nuevas tierras, algo que la heredera de Industrias del Futuro se moría de ganas por hacer, más que casarse con el mejor hombre de la faz de la tierra.

De pronto, una sacudida general en la aeronave provocada por lo que a priori parecía un fuerte impacto en el casco de popa la sacó de su ensimismamiento, Miró en derredor y se topó con rostros que expresaban extrañeza, preocupación y desconcierto entre los miembros de la tripulación, que interrumpieron de inmediato sus actividades en mitad de un silencio expectante y cargado de tensión.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – aventuró a preguntar un joven soldado que formaba parte de la escolta enviada para garantizar la seguridad de la transacción.

Antes de que nadie pudiese contestarle, otro impacto, esta vez más contundente, volvió a sacudir la nave, provocando que algunos ayudantes de su padre cayeran de bruces contra el suelo.

Si a alguien le quedaba todavía alguna duda de si se trataba de un simple fallo técnico, se terminaron por aclarar en esa segunda colisión.

\- Vosotros tres, subid por la escotilla de proa, otros dos a la de popa – ordenó rápidamente el comandante de aquella expedición empleando un tono que no admitía réplica – aumenten la velocidad al máximo y preparen los cañones de babor.

Sin mediar palabra y en medio de la creciente confusión, todos se pusieron a cumplir las órdenes recibidas con la mayor presteza posible.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó Hiroshi subiendo las escaleras que conducían a la bodega - ¿Qué han sido esos golpes?

\- Señor, nos están atacando – informó con gravedad el experimentado comandante – le sugiero que coja a su hija y se refugien en un lugar seguro hasta que los hayamos dejado atrás.

\- ¿Dejar atrás a quién? – interrumpió Asami. Desde la ventana no se veía a nadie. Sólo dunas de arena.

El comandante la observó detenidamente durante unos instantes antes de responder.

\- Aún no lo sabemos, pero es posible que la situación se agrave por momentos. Les ruego que mantengan la calma y que busquen un lugar seguro – repitió antes de dirigirse al panel de control y seguir dictando órdenes con una seguridad y precisión propias de un militar.

Asami miró a su padre, que parecía estar tan desconcertado como ella _"¿Acaso se trataba de…?"_

* * *

Lo que parecía un bombardeo se prolongó durante cinco minutos más hasta que los bloques de roca que lanzaban contra los propulsores de la aeronave cumplieron con su cometido y los inutilizaron, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los maestros del metal por repararlos y de los maestros de la tierra por desviar las rocas. Probaron a disparar a discreción contra las zonas desde donde surgían los proyectiles, pero tampoco así evitaron que la nave perdiera definitivamente los motores y comenzara inexorablemente a precipitar.

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos estáis haciendo?! – Vociferó el comandante a sus hombres a través del interfono - ¡Proteged los motores o nos quedaremos varados en la arena!

\- Señor, lo intentamos, pero… - se cortó la comunicación abruptamente tras oírse un quejido y varias interferencias.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me recibís? – volvió a insistir con voz apremiante.

\- Nos atacan, no podemos luchar contra… - y de nuevo se cortó la retransmisión. El comandante probó ahora con los hombres se encontraban en proa – Aquí vuestro comandante, exijo saber cuál es la situación ¡Informen!

\- ¡Señor, avise por radio al general Iroh y a Ba Sing Se! – respondió un joven cadete con una nota de pánico y un claro nerviosismo en su tono - ¡El Avatar nos está atacando! ¡Repito, el Avatar nos está atacando!

De repente, se hizo un vacío en la atmósfera durante unos instantes en el que todos intentaban asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar, hasta que vieron a través de la cristalera cómo el cuerpo del joven con el que hasta hacía un momento estaban hablando se precipitaba desde la aeronave hasta el suelo. Ochocientos metros de altura. Jamás sobreviviría a la caída.

Tras respirar hondo y reevaluar la situación en la que se encontraban, el comandante procedió a pedir refuerzos urgentemente a la capital y al general Iroh mientras comenzaban a descender de forma brusca, con la esperanza de que llegaran a tiempo para atrapar a ese malnacido, aunque fuese tarde para salvarles a ellos.

El piloto, afanándose al máximo por enderezar la máquina, consiguió estrellar la aeronave contra una duna que sobresalía por encima de las demás y deslizarse lentamente por ella, clavó el morro en el suelo arenoso y la parte de atrás quedó inclinada hacia arriba.

Los soldados que aún permanecían dentro de desplegaron en torno al ingeniero y a su hija, que permanecían al igual que el resto de supervivientes a la espera del siguiente movimiento por parte del Avatar.

Y lo cierto es que no se demoró demasiado. Dos de sus secuaces, que resultaron ser maestros del metal, rajaron de arriba abajo el casco de proa como si se tratara de una vulgar lata de conservas.

Al principio trataron de oponer resistencia evitando por todos los medios que penetrasen en el interior de la nave a fin de ganar tiempo suficiente hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, pero finalmente acabaron por desarmar por completo el casco metálico y, entre golpes de viento y llamaradas de fuego, los obligaron a salir al exterior, donde fueron rodeados con rapidez por los maestros rebeldes en actitud claramente hostil.

Les superaban en número y en habilidades, por lo que un contraataque no se contemplaba como posible opción.

De todos los que habían embarcado aquella mañana en Ba Sing Se, sólo permanecían con vida Hiroshi y su hija, dos de sus cinco empleados, el comandante y dos de los nueve soldados que voluntariamente habían aceptado la aparentemente pacífica misión. El piloto había muerto calcinado mientras se retorcía entre alaridos de dolor al ser devorado impunemente por las llamas. Nadie había podido ayudarle.

Los supervivientes imitaron la actitud calmada y estoica del comandante, ya que había sido adiestrado para este tipo de situaciones, alzando los brazos en señal de rendición. Sus enemigos no relajaron su posición, pero tampoco atacaron. Parecían estar esperando algo.

Y estando en esos términos, divisaron al momento cómo alguien saltaba desde la parte alta de la maltrecha aeronave, utilizando para ello un planeador con forma de ala delta para aterrizar elegantemente justo al lado de sus hombres. Ya sin duda alguna, se trataba del Avatar. Y era nada más y nada menos que una joven de unos veintitantos años, de tez morena, ojos azules y ropa holgada que lucía permanentemente una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – evaluó de forma altanera mientras dos de sus hombres abrían el círculo para dejarle paso y acercarse a los cautivos – Si es todo un comandante del Ejército Unificado fracasando en la simple tarea de un transportista de pacotilla. Y ése seguro que no habría mandado a sus hombres a morir para luego él mismo sobrevivirles. Debiste ser sin duda el orgullo de la Academia Militar.

El comandante apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y los puños, pero se cuidó de caer en sus provocaciones. El Avatar chasqueó los dedos y seis de sus secuaces se dirigieron de nuevo al interior de la nave, presumiblemente a explorar y comprobar su contenido.

\- Contamos además con un invitado sorpresa – apuntó dirigiendo su atención hacia el hombre que se ocultaba detrás del soldado – Es todo un honor tenerle hoy entre nosotros, señor Sato – le saludó con una reverencia burlona – Oh, pero si además ha traído consigo a su querida. Toda una belleza, he de reconocerlo. Y tan joven… eres un pillín, Hiroshi – le guiñó un ojo a Asami con absoluto descaro mientras una risa general brotaba entre sus hombres.

\- ¡Es mi hija, bestia inmunda! – le espetó con ira el reputado ingeniero, acallando de golpe las risotadas de los demás.

El Avatar, sin embargo, pasó por alto el insulto que le había propinado, pues con lo que más disfrutaba era con provocar y humillar a sus rivales, tal y como acababa de hacer.

\- Entonces su madre debe ser muy hermosa. Una lástima que no haya podido acudir a nuestra pequeña fiesta privada.

La voz de uno de los maestros que se habían internado en la nave la distrajo momentáneamente, comenzando una conversación a gritos sobre lo que habían encontrado y lo que debían hacer con ello. Optaron por llevarse lo más valioso, siempre y cuando los aerodeslizadores que utilizaban para desplazarse por el desierto pudieran cargar con ellos.

En ese momento en el que Korra les daba la espalda a los prisioneros en un aparente descuido, uno de los soldados extrajo un cuchillo de la caña de su bota y se abalanzó contra ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con lo que no contaba con que la joven guerrera fuera más rápida que él y que además poseyera unos reflejos fuera de lo común. En pocos segundos lo fulminó con una llamarada salida de su pie derecho que lo redujo a un trozo de carne chamuscada, para horror de sus compañeros, que se debatían entre taparse los oídos o cubrirse la nariz para mitigar el intenso olor que despedía su moribundo cuerpo.

Asami no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de terror aun con las manos sosteniéndose el rostro al presenciar en primera fila el salvajismo y atrocidad de quemar vivo a un hombre.

Su horrorizada expresión de impotencia ante el sufrimiento ajeno se cruzó con la perversa mirada del Avatar durante unos momentos, deleitándose en cómo la hermosa joven de ojos verdes de oscuro cabello temblaba de miedo ante la idea de que ella tenía el poder para hacer lo que quisiera con todos ellos, ya fuera asesinarlos, torturarlos o incluso algo mucho peor.

\- Bien caballeros, señorita – le dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de burla –Únicamente nos resta saber qué hacer con vosotros. ¿Alguna sugerencia? – inquirió alzando las cejas.

\- Yo opino que deberíamos matarlos a todos, especialmente a él – dijo un maestro de Fuego señalando directamente a Hiroshi – Ese tipo diseña armas que luego utilizan en nuestra contra. Si nos los cargamos, ya no podrá crear más artefactos.

\- Gracias por tu aportación, Mako – respondió Korra amablemente - ¿Alguna otra idea?

\- Sea lo que sea, tenemos que hacerlo deprisa – intervino otro maestro – el general Iroh no tardará en acudir al rescate de estos desgraciados y será mejor que no nos encuentren junto a ellos.

\- Muy cierto – convino la joven de ojos azules asintiendo con la cabeza – no creo que nos convenga iniciar un combate en tan clara desventaja. Entonces, si no hay más opiniones al respecto, creo que es hora de terminar de una vez con…

\- ¡No, no, no, por favor! – La joven Sato se adelantó cayendo de rodillas ante la altiva Avatar, sin que su padre ni el comandante pudieran detenerla - ¡Por favor, te lo suplico, perdónales la vida! No os han hecho nada malo, sólo cumplían órdenes. Por favor… - un audible sollozo escapó de sus labios, impidiéndole continuar.

\- Asami, no… - intentó disuadirla su padre, que la abrazó instándola a levantarse del suelo. Si iba a morir, que al menos lo hicieran con dignidad. Pero la suplicante mirada de la chica permanecía expectante, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con anegar sus ojos.

Korra, sin embargo, disfrutaba con gran placer oyendo toda clase de ruegos y plegarias, aunque luego hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Pero la sensación de poder al tener a su merced la vida de aquellos desdichados y de esa hermosa joven de glaucos ojos y piel pálida se le antojaba embriagadora. Y más cuando se arrodilló frente a ella, en actitud sumisa e implorante. Como un esclavo ante su dueño. Decidió sacar provecho de aquel escenario.

\- Verás, Asami – el sonido de su nombre saliendo de los labios de aquella brutal asesina le produjo un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo, y más cuando empleó en contraste un tono suave y tierno mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura. – Creo que te confundes conmigo. Yo no soy ninguna buena samaritana que va por el mundo realizando obras de caridad, sino que siempre pido algo a cambio. Así que dime ¿qué podría yo ganar si decidiera perdonaros a todos la vida? ¿Acaso me servís para algo?

\- Soy ingeniera, se me da bien diseñar y reparar toda clase de mecanismos y maquinaria – se apresuró a contestar con la poca firmeza que le quedaba en la voz, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía para enfrentarse a la joven que la observaba con creciente interés – Si les dejas vivir, te prometo que trabajaré para ti día y noche, sea cual sea el proyecto o la tarea.

El Avatar sopesó la propuesta unos segundos antes de manifestar deliberadamente su disconformidad.

\- Quizás eso te valdría para salvar a tu padre, un ingeniero por otro, me parecería un trato justo. Pero me temo que no es ni de lejos suficiente si también te interesa prolongar el bienestar del resto de tus compatriotas.

 _"_ _¿Qué más podía querer de ella aquella endiablada mujer?"_ se preguntó la joven Sato, sin saber muy bien qué más ofrecerle para alcanzar lo que el Avatar consideraba "un trato justo".

\- Por favor, haré lo que sea… lo que sea que me pidas yo… - la joven de ojos azules de incorporó de forma brusca sin esperar a que Asami acabara su discurso y con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que deseaba que ella también se levantara del suelo. Apoyándose con ambas manos, consiguió ordenar a su tembloroso cuerpo que se pusiera en pie, manteniéndose a poco más de un metro de distancia del Avatar, que seguía observándola detenidamente ahora con los brazos cruzados, recorriéndola de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor. Visiblemente incómoda, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, asustada de pensar qué oscuros y retorcidos planes eran los que la cabeza de su captora no paraba de maquinar.

Korra pidió de nuevo con un gesto que se acercara hasta ella, lo suficiente como para que sus cuerpos quedasen separados a tan sólo escasos centímetros. Entonces la joven de tez morena acercó su boca al oído de Asami para asegurarse de que nadie más pudiese oír lo que le decía. Ni siquiera su padre, cuyo rostro estaba crispado por la tremenda impotencia y preocupación de poder perder a lo que más quería él en este mundo.

\- Si quieres salvarlos, entonces tendrás que venir conmigo voluntariamente y servirme a partir de hoy en todo lo que quiera… donde quiera… y cuando quiera – le susurró arrastrando suavemente las palabras – Durante el día te dedicarás a trabajar con empeño y diligencia en todo lo que sea necesario; pero por las noches… - bajó el tono a propósito al tiempo que rozaba su oreja ligeramente con la punta de su lengua, provocándole un estremecimiento que la hizo sonreír complacida - te entregarás a mí de buen grado y sin reservas para hacer contigo y con tu cuerpo lo se me antoje – Hizo una breve pausa para darle tiempo a que asimilara lo que acababa de decirle y aprovechar para aspirar el delicioso aroma de su oscuro cabello - Eso sería un trato justo. Ahora bien, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? – preguntó alejándose de ella, dejándole espacio para que recuperase el aliento y acompasara la acelerada respiración que le había provocado el murmullo lascivo de aquella proposición indecente.

En cuanto se recobró del momentáneo estado de shock en el que había entrado, tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra la náusea y el asco que le habían provocado sus palabras acompañadas de la desvergonzada caricia de su lengua. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de insultarle, de escupirle a la cara, de pegarle donde más le doliera hasta que se retorciera de dolor, suplicando que parase al igual que ella había tenido que hacer. Quería abofetearla por su atrevimiento, por su descaro y su grosería. Imaginarla siendo juzgada y condenada por todos sus crímenes y fechorías, sin posibilidad de apelar, y finalmente siendo ejecutada delante de toda la ciudad.

Pero lo que deseaba de todo corazón era alguien la sacudiera del hombro y que con unas cuantas palabras tranquilizadoras le asegurara que todo había sido un sueño, como cuando de pequeña caía una fuerte tormenta durante la noche y su madre acudía a su habitación y la abrazaba cariñosamente y permanecía junto a ella hasta que volviera a dormirse. Pero esto no era una tormenta. Ni siquiera un sueño, sino una pesadilla. Y una muy real.

El miedo a las represalias que pudiese tomar el Avatar contra ella o los demás si se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos evitó que pudiera cometer alguna tontería, recordándose a sí misma que la vida de buenos hombres, incluida la de su padre, dependían por completo de la ingeniera.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse o que el valor la abandonara por completo, respiró hondo para pronunciar con un hilo de voz la única palabra que Korra, en su fuero interno, se moría de ganas por oír.

\- Acepto – contestó clavando sus ojos en ella y tratando a duras penas de mantener la compostura. Luego tendría tiempo para derrumbarse y echarse a llorar con amargura y desconsuelo, renunciando a una vida feliz y acomodada junto a sus seres queridos por otra que incluía pasar a ser propiedad de una salvaje cruel y sin escrúpulos, siendo la soledad su única compañía hasta que la tristeza la consumiese por completo.

Pero no ahora. Ahora no era tiempo para lamentarse, sino para actuar. Y ese atisbo de determinación que leía en su expresión, predominando sobre los sentimientos de congoja y desesperación, consiguieron convencer al Avatar de que la joven Sato, a pesar del dramatismo de la situación, era perfectamente consciente de en dónde se estaba metiendo, aceptando todas y cada una de las consecuencias que acarrearía su decisión, por muy difíciles que le llegaran a resultar.

Una sonrisa de pura satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de la joven de ojos azules, justo antes de ordenar que la ataran y encadenaran al mástil de uno de los deslizadores, mientras ella misma se daba la vuelta seguida de inmediato por sus hombres, dando por concluida la "negociación" y con la seguridad de que ninguno de los recién liberados cautivos intentaría nada contra ella o su grupo de rebeldes. Les había dejado vivir. No era conveniente tentar más a la suerte.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de que le cubrieran la cabeza con un saco y la obligaran a avanzar a base de empujones carentes de toda delicadeza fue a su padre, con la cara desfigurada por el dolor y una tremenda angustia al presenciar cómo se llevaban a su hija delante de sus narices y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

\- Te prometo que volveré para buscarte, Asami. No pierdas la esperanza – le gritó con el corazón en un puño.

\- Adiós, papá. Te quiero – intentó responder, aunque se le quebró la voz al pronunciar las dos últimas sílabas.

\- Y yo a ti, hija mía – musitó en respuesta, a punto de derrumbarse de no ser por el brazo del comandante que lo sostenía con fuerza por el hombro.

\- ¡Qué enternecedor! Venga, larguémonos de una vez – apremió Korra, calculando que los refuerzos no tardarían mucho en llegar.

Y así fue cómo la vida de Asami dio un vuelco de la noche a la mañana. Sólo los espíritus sabrían qué nuevas sorpresas le depararía su nuevo e incierto futuro y qué maquiavélicos planes le tenía reservado el Avatar, dispuesta a sacarle el máximo partido a su nueva adquisición. _"Desde luego, hoy ha sido una mañana de lo más productiva"_ – pensó para sus adentros antes de lanzar un golpe de viento a la vela del deslizador, iniciando la marcha de regreso a casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Ësta es una historia que me llevaba rondando hacía ya tiempo por la cabeza. Espero que os haya gustado, y si es así, continuaré publicando. espero hacerlo como mínimo un capítulo al mes, quizás dos. ¡Un saludo y hasta pronto!**


	2. Una travesía difícil

**CAPÍTULO DOS: Una travesía difícil.**

Lo que al principio le pareció un gesto de lo más ruin, pronto se convirtió en un verdadero alivio al notar cómo las partículas de arena y todo el polvo que levantaban los otros dos deslizadores que iban por delante del suyo, chocaban contra el saco de tela que le habían colocado cubriendo completamente su cabeza, evitando que penetrara en sus ojos, oídos o boca, a la vez que también la protegía contra la fuerte corriente de viento generada debido a las altas velocidades a las que se desplazaban, sorteando las numerosas dunas que se alzaban a su paso.

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaban viajando. Podían haber pasado un par de horas o un par de días, incluso. Tanto le daba. Asami había entrado en un estado de semi aturdimiento, en el que le era imposible quedarse dormida del todo a causa de los continuos vaivenes del transporte al que se encontraba atada.

Aquello le recordaba vagamente a las vagonetas de las atracciones de un parque temático al que había acudido con sus amigos de la universidad durante la celebración de un importante festival en la en la ciudad. A varios ellos les había dado auténtico pánico subirse. Pero ella, por el contrario, encontraba francamente estimulantes esas sensaciones de vértigo y rapidez combinadas, parecidas a las que experimentaba cada vez que probaba algún nuevo modelo de automóvil o avioneta que Industrias del Futuro desarrollaba y patentaba.

Dudaba mucho que la mediocre calidad de estos deslizadores tuviera algo que ver con el material con el que ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar en sus fábricas. Quizás fuese esa una de las tareas que el Avatar querría encomendarle. Y ojalá tuviera razón.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que habían detenido la marcha, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaban ya estacionados en quién-sabe-dónde. No veía absolutamente nada. Se sentía muy débil y la cabeza no para de darle vueltas. Y sospechaba que no era precisamente por haberse mareado a lo largo del trayecto.

Intentó captar las voces de sus secuestradores, que se percibían como un murmullo lejano lleno de carcajadas, exclamaciones y una especie de ¿chapoteo? _"Espera, ¿estamos cerca del agua?"_ – Asami se dio cuenta de la tremenda sed que la acuciaba, pero tenía miedo de expresar su deseo de beber agua por si le respondían con insultos o golpeándola directamente. Aun así, ya sentía sobre su piel los primeros síntomas de deshidratación: labios agrietados, persistente dolor de cabeza y calambres musculares. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir sin agua?

A punto estaba de volver a dormirse para no pensar más en ello cuando oyó unos pasos firmes avanzando por el entarimado de madera y que poco a poco iban ganando intensidad. _"Alguien se acerca. Quizás necesiten algo del deslizador y hayan venido a buscarlo"_ – pensó la joven conteniendo el aliento, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido. _"Si les hago creer que estoy dormida, tal vez me dejen en paz durante todo el viaje. Después…"_

Pero no tuvo éxito en su intento de pasar desapercibida, pues el objetivo que perseguía ese individuo no era otro que ella misma. Se acercó hasta Asami y, de forma un tanto brusca, le desanudó el lazo con que le habían atado el saco a la cabeza y se lo quitó de un tirón.

Inmediatamente, cerró los ojos ante la intensa luz del sol a la que se había desacostumbrado. Pero al menos ahora podía respirar aire fresco, algo que agradeció profundamente.

Notó además cómo el recién llegado se colocaba justo detrás de ella y procedía a liberar sus manos de las cadenas que la ataban al mástil sobre el que apoyaba su espalda. Sin embargo, sus pies permanecerían atados por los tobillos. _"¿Para qué tanta parafernalia? De todas formas, no voy a ir a ninguna parte"_.

\- El Avatar me ha pedido que te dé esto – sonó la voz de un hombre joven. _"Al menos no es ella"_ – se sintió aliviada. – Es mejor que te lo bebas todo. No volveremos a parar hasta el ocaso, y para eso faltan todavía unas cuantas horas.

Acto seguido le tendió una cantimplora llena de agua fresca que no tardó en vaciar en su garganta. Sabía que debía beber despacio, pero la sed había hecho estragos en su voluntad, así que no hubo manera de que se contuviera y acabara por ingerirlo todo enseguida.

\- Ten, he traído otra – le retiró la cantimplora vacía y se la cambió por otra llena. Esta última sí le duró unos minutos más, tras haber aplacado su sed más aguda.

Asami aprovechó para observar de cerca al hombre que se situaba frente a ella, el cual se había sentado sobre unas cajas de madera a esperar a que terminase de beber. Era un joven guapo, alto, de complexión media, piel clara, con el pelo corto marrón y ojos color ámbar. _"El prototipo estándar de maestro del fuego"_ – sentenció enseguida. Recordó entonces que fue él el que horas antes le había aconsejado al Avatar sobre la ventaja de matarlos a todos y así no dejar pistas. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se trataba de otro asesino más, a pesar de que se hubiese tomado la mínima molestia de traerle agua y dirigirle dos palabras. _"Espera, ¿cómo se llamaba…?"_

\- ¡Mako! – le gritó un compañero suyo desde el pequeño lago rodeado de unas cuantas palmeras – ¡Venga, date prisa o empezaremos el torneo sin ti!

\- ¡Ahora voy! – respondió en voz alta, pero con cierto aire de desgana. Parecía estar algo cansado.

Asami terminó también con toda el agua de la segunda cantimplora y el joven que respondía al nombre de Mako la recogió y se encaminó de regreso hacia donde le esperaba el resto de la comitiva. No se dignó ni a mirarla ni a hablarle de nuevo.

Al menos había tenido la decencia de no volverle a colocar el saco en la cabeza ni de atarle las manos, brindándole la posibilidad de estirar sus doloridas articulaciones y de cambiar ligeramente la postura. Su espalda se lo agradeció profundamente.

Aprovechó para mirar en derredor, ahora que sus ojos se habían adaptado a la luz del día. Salvo las mismas dunas de siempre, lo único que singularizaba el paisaje era el pequeño oasis en el que se bañaban alegremente el variopinto grupo de maestros junto a su líder, que jugaba a lanzarles potentes chorros de agua hasta conseguir derribarlos.

Asami, en el fondo, también se moría de ganas por darse un baño. Pero en su piscina privada, en su casa, sola o quizás con sus amigos. Y es que oír cómo sus captores se divertían mientras ella se quedaba sola y apartada sólo conseguía que se pusiera a pensar en su propia desgracia y en lo mucho que echaba de menos su hogar. _"Tal vez el general Iroh venga pronto con un ejército a rescatarme. O puede que lleguen a un acuerdo para liberarme. O incluso podría escaparme"_ Pero ninguna de esas posibilidades parecían ser todavía plausibles. Tendría que esperar al momento adecuado y rezar porque para entonces no fuese ya demasiado tarde.

Y así continuaron la travesía por la tarde sin ninguna novedad destacable. En cuanto empezó a ponerse el sol, se detuvieron y montaron unas tiendas de lona color ocre bastante espaciosas para pasar la noche. También prepararon un fuego con el que cocinaron lo que parecía una especie de sopa de verduras. Olía estupendamente.

Esta vez sí la habían desatado por completo, dejándole libertad también para poder evacuar discretamente toda el agua que había previamente consumido. De todas formas, de intentar huir, no llegaría muy lejos. De nuevo, el joven maestro del fuego de le acercó, alejándose de sus compañeros y trayendo consigo otra cantimplora con agua y un plato de esa humeante sopa, acompañada de un pedazo de pan tierno.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó mientras la observaba devorar literalmente su comida. Era cierto que las temperaturas en el desierto descendían en picado durante la noche, estableciéndose una diferencia de incluso 40º C. Asami paró de comer al momento, sorprendida por la aparentemente considerada pregunta. Asintió brevemente. Supuso que el joven lo habría intuido por los escalofríos que hacían temblar ligeramente su cuerpo.

Mako se levantó sin mediar palabra y se dirigió hasta la tienda más próxima que tenía y regresó con un bulto oscuro bajo el brazo. Para cuando le echó toscamente la suave manta de lana a sus pies, ella ya había terminado con su frugal cena, en principio insuficiente, pero menos daba una piedra, por lo que no se atrevió a quejarse.

Ya había recogido su plato y su cantimplora vacía y se disponía a regresar cuando de los labios de Asami salió sin quererlo una simple palabra que hizo que el joven se detuviera unos instantes.

\- Gracias – expresó amablemente y con tal suavidad y delicadeza, inesperadas dada su actual situación, que poco le faltó para derretir el endurecido corazón del maestro del fuego, que consiguió sobreponerse y continuar como si no hubiese escuchado nada, asumiendo que lo mejor era no encariñarse demasiado con la prisionera y procurar mantener las distancias lo máximo posible.

Y Asami volvió a quedarse completamente sola, abrazándose a sí misma y luchando contra la angustia de no tener a nadie a su lado con quien hablar o simplemente haciéndole compañía. Estaba aislada, y eso la ponía más triste de lo que en un principio hubiese podido imaginar. Acabó por quedarse dormida entre lágrimas, sin nadie que pudiera consolarla. Sólo quedaban ella y su voluntad o, mejor dicho, inercia de seguir adelante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente levantaron el campamento a primera hora. La ataron al poste, le cubrieron la cabeza con el saco y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha sin demora.

Cuando alcanzaron el mediodía e hicieron una parada para almorzar, constató que el paisaje no había cambiado absolutamente nada, como si apenas hubieran avanzado unos metros durante todo ese tiempo. Sabía que el desierto que debían atravesar era extenso, pero a ella se le estaba haciendo particularmente eterno. Y monótono. Y aburrido.

Mako seguía sin hablar con ella, al igual que los otros maestros que iban a su lado en el deslizador. Aunque con el ensordecedor ruido del viento les resultaba complicado entablar conversación incluso entre ellos. En vista del panorama, Asami volvió a entrar en su ya habitual estado de adormecimiento, resignada a esperar a que algo interesante. Como llegar a su destino, cruzarse en el camino con alguna alimaña, que alguien le dirigiese la palabra o que el Avatar se cansara de cargar con ella y la dejase abandonada a su suerte en aquel inhóspito lugar. Tantas horas de inactividad daban para imaginarse un sinfín de posibles y diversos escenarios.

Pero a las pocas horas algo captó su atención, algo que le resultaba novedoso desde que comenzara su extenuante recorrido. Y es que el terreno arenoso por el que se deslizaban con relativa facilidad había cambiado drásticamente a otro más duro pero completamente liso. Habían dejado atrás el desierto.

\- ¡Shen, ten cuidado o te cargarás el casco si lo raspas mucho contra el suelo! – Oyó advertirle a un hombre en voz alta al maestro del aire que ejercía de conductor del deslizador - ¡Agarraos bien, chicos!

La velocidad comenzó a disminuir a medida que aumentaba la fuerza de rozamiento que se oponía al movimiento del transporte. Asami podía notar las fuertes vibraciones en el entarimado de madera, y luchó por no golpearse la cabeza contra el mástil mientras avanzaban a trompicones.

\- ¡Vamos, un poco más, ya casi lo tienes! – le siguió animando su compañero hasta que por fin se detuvieron completamente. _"Un final de trayecto algo movidito"_ – valoró la joven, comparándolo a una experiencia que tuvo conduciendo un satomóvil defectuoso en la pista de pruebas. Por poco no lo contaba.

Lo siguiente que pudo oír desde donde estaba fueron gritos de euforia y felicitaciones mutuas por haber salido airosos de la misión y del buen botín que habían obtenido. Sin duda para ellos, el esfuerzo realizado y los riesgos tomados habían valido la pena.

\- Faltan unas dos horas para que caiga definitivamente la noche. Será mejor que coloquemos cuanto antes el cargamento a bordo del tren, así lo tendremos todo listo para mañana. Pasaremos aquí la noche – reconoció esta vez la autoritaria voz femenina del Avatar. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión. –Ah, y quitadle a la señorita Sato el saco de la cabeza. Ya no va a necesitarlo más – añadió de soslayo.

En pocos minutos, Asami comprobó con sus propios ojos que no habían llegado todavía a su destino. En lugar de una ciudad, se encontró frente a una imponente cadena montañosa, bien parecida a una muralla natural de piedra desnuda, sin ningún tipo de vegetación que a simple vista se pudiera apreciar. A su lado, se hallaba estacionado un pequeño tren de seguramente no más de cuarenta metros largo y tres metros de alto, con chapado con aluminio y de morro estrechado.

Y siguiendo en línea recta salían de debajo de la locomotora unas gruesas vías que se perdían en la distancia, hasta probablemente alcanzar la cordillera de picos nevados.

 _"_ _¿Un tren de alta velocidad? ¿En mitad del desierto?" –_ resultaba de lo más extraño, pero por otro lado, daba gracias de cambiar de medio de transporte a algo más moderno y civilizado. Ojalá no se tratase de un pedazo de chatarra parecido a lo que construían en Corporaciones Col, cuyos productos eran mucho más baratos pero de ínfima calidad.

Mientras que los demás se encontraban atareados, un chico moreno de rostro risueño y ojos verdes se le acercó con cautela y, extrayendo una llave de su bolsillo, abrió la cerradura de las cadenas que todavía la mantenían firmemente atada, retirando también con delicadeza las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus tobillos.

\- Es que… solemos guardar los tres deslizadores bajo un montículo de piedras que luego tapamos para protegerlos de los tornados o de las tormentas de arenas – comentaba con jovialidad a modo de explicación mientras realizaba su labor – En invierno hay incluso lluvias de granizo, ¿puedes creerlo?

Le tendió la mano con amabilidad, instándola a incorporarse completamente por primera vez en dos días. Tuvo que apoyarse contra el mástil para no perder la estabilidad. Tenía las piernas entumecidas.

\- Eso es, tómatelo con calma. Si quieres, puedes dar una vuelta por los alrededores, pero no te alejes mucho, podrías perderte – le sugirió con una sonrisa.

\- Pero… ¿y el Avatar? – Aunque aquel moreno de ojos verdes le inspirara confianza, temía que, siguiendo las recomendaciones del chico, los dos se metieran en problemas si llegaban a contrariar los deseos de su líder.

\- Bah, no te preocupes. Korra está muy ocupada ahora mismo sacando arena de la locomotora central. Podría formarse otro desierto con todo lo que hay ahí depositado – exageró de forma divertida. - Anda, ve. Ya te avisaremos cuando la cena esté preparada.

\- Gracias - contestó al fin con una débil sonrisa, dispuesta a seguir el consejo del dicharachero joven. _"Así que ése es tu nombre. Korra."_

\- No hay de qué – repuso a su vez con otra sonrisa mucho más ancha que la suya.

A diferencia de la frialdad y distancia que Mako mantenía con ella, este chico se mostraba mucho más accesible y cercano. " _Al menos parece haber alguien allí con un mínimo de consideración y amabilidad. Podría haber sido mucho peor"_ – reflexionó Asami, ignorando estar a punto de vivir el lado más amargo de su cautiverio.

* * *

Como ya no podía seguir durmiendo encima del deslizador, la instalaron en una pequeña tienda de lona, un poco apartada de las otras, aunque manteniéndose cerca del tren. Después de la cena, consistente en otra crema de verduras y un mendrugo de pan, se retiró casi en seguida, procurando pasar inadvertida, mientras que los demás reían y charlaban animadamente alrededor de la hoguera que habían encendido.

La verdad era que no tenía nada de sueño, pero aun así se tendió sobre el par de mantas bien estiradas que conformaban su improvisada cama y se dedicó a contar las estrellas que brillaban sobre el cielo nocturno a través de una abertura en el techo de la tienda.

En el exterior, las voces y las risas iban ganando intensidad. Estaban de celebración. De entre todo el jolgorio de afuera, alguien comenzó a cantar con voz grave e ininteligible, provocada casi seguro por una considerable ingesta de alcohol, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros le coreaban con entusiasmo.

Asami seguía con la mirada perdida en el firmamento, hasta el momento en el que se percató de cómo alguien descorría la carpa exterior con brusquedad, irrumpiendo en su interior con paso errático, mirando a todas partes, como si no supiera bien lo que buscaba. Finalmente lo encontró.

\- Tú. Levanta. – sonó aquella voz autoritaria a su espalda que hizo que el corazón de la ingeniera pegara un brinco. Al principio pensó en hacerse la dormida, aun sabiendo que eso no funcionaría con ella. Se incorporó despacio y con la cabeza gacha, evitando enfrentarse todavía a la penetrante mirada de ojos azules.

\- Ven aquí – volvió a ordenarle pasados unos segundos.

La joven avanzaba despacio, con paso dubitativo, notando cómo el aire se condensaba con el fuerte a olor a alcohol que despedía la recién llegada, haciéndose cada vez más evidente a medida que se acercaba a ella. Cuando ya sólo se encontraban a medio metro de distancia, Korra la tomó con fuerza por los brazos y la pegó contra su cuerpo, eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellas. Asami contuvo la respiración, aún sin atreverse todavía a alzar la vista, reparando en esas manos fuertes y hambrientas que se dedicaban a recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor, propinándole un enérgico apretón en su trasero que hizo que pegara un respingo, escapándosele un ligero jadeo que satisfizo a la morena, que se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto lujurioso ante esa espontánea reacción.

Subiendo una mano, la tomó por la barbilla sin ninguna delicadeza, obligándola a mirarla de frente antes de besarla apasionadamente en la boca, capturando ávidamente sus agrietados labios mientras que con la otra mano continuaba manoseándola a su antojo.

En cuanto su captora logró profundizar el beso, introduciendo sin permiso su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la ingeniera, fue como estar bebiendo directamente de la botella de ginebra que, ahora con total seguridad, había estado compartiendo minutos antes con sus secuaces. Hasta pensó que podría emborracharse ella también con sólo sus besos, si antes no se asfixiaba por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

La fogosidad que desprendía el Avatar contrastaba con la frialdad y rigidez de Asami, que procuraba mantener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, deseando únicamente que aquello terminase cuanto antes. Y si no había tratado de luchar por soltarse e impedir que esa malnacida mancillara su honor, era por temor a las represalias. La superaba con creces en fuerza, pudiendo matarla de un simple golpe si llegaba a enfurecerla lo suficiente. Y entonces ahí se acabarían sus esperanzas de regresar a su hogar. De volver a ver a su padre. De ser feliz.

Korra empezó a empujarla hacia atrás, sin mirar hacia dónde iba, hasta que sus pies se enredaron con los de Asami, trastabillando y cayendo estrepitosamente encima de ella. Por suerte habían alcanzado las mantas, que consiguieron amortiguar el golpe contra el suelo.

Aprovechó entonces para palpar con ansias la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Sus muslos, su torso, sus pechos… mientras sus labios se deslizaban con torpeza por su rostro, hasta llegar a su cuello, que comenzó a besuquear y mordisquear sin descanso, a veces haciéndole daño. La joven de ojos verdes se tragaba los quejidos al notar los dientes de Korra ensañarse con su delicada piel, sin poder evitar estremecerse al sentir su cálido aliento sobre esa zona, además de notar cómo frotaba obscenamente su propio cuerpo contra el de ella, aprovechando su posición dominante. Era una situación tremendamente humillante, que la hacía sentir sucia y avergonzada.

Había oído decir que hacer el amor era algo muy placentero, una experiencia mágica donde los amantes se entregaban mutuamente demostrándose su amor de la forma más íntima. Pero en esos momentos lo único que era capaz de experimentar era incomodidad, repulsión y un terrible nudo en la garganta, conteniendo a duras penas unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sobre todo cuando el Avatar la obsequiaba con algún sonoro gemido susurrado al oído mientras seguía divirtiéndose con ella y, ahora además, desnudándola sin ninguna contemplación.

Ya habiéndole quitado la chaqueta y prácticamente arrancado su blusa, apenas pudo contener el impulso de apartarla de un buen empujón cuando sintió cómo el rastro de abundante saliva que dejaba a su paso iba descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta el comienzo de uno de sus pechos, todavía protegidos por un sujetador negro, mientras se afanaba en colocarse entre sus muslos, separándolos a la fuerza con sus rodillas, ejerciendo tal presión que Asami intuía que le dejarían dos gruesos moretones al día siguiente.

Trataba de pensar en otra cosa, en algo bonito o dejar la mente en blanco para controlar el ataque de pánico que estaba sufriendo por momentos. Se repetía a sí misma que esto no estaba pasando, que no era real. Que se acabaría pronto, que terminaba ya.

De pronto, captó un ruido procedente de su vientre, justo el lugar donde Korra había posado su cabeza, dejándola descansar sin hacer ningún movimiento más. Asami permanecía estática, esperando a que de un momento a otro su asaltante prosiguiera abusando libremente de ella. Pero pasaron unos minutos y seguía en la misma posición, volviendo a emitir ese ruido tan extraño que la ingeniera achacó en principio a algún tipo de sonido lujurioso destinado a sus noches de placer.

Volviendo a prestar atención, al fin pudo identificar el origen de los ruidos y el cese de toda actividad por su parte, pues lo que oía no eran nada más y nada menos que ronquidos. Korra se había quedado profundamente dormida encima de ella, cayendo rendida ante el combinado explosivo de cansancio, alcohol y sexo. Aunque ése último tan sólo a medias, para consuelo de su víctima.

 _"_ _¿Y ahora qué hago? Si me muevo quizás se despierte… pero ¿y si se despierta igualmente y me encuentra así?_ "

Con muchísimo cuidado y conteniendo la respiración, consiguió sacársela de encima y depositarla con suavidad de nuevo sobre la cama sin que llegara a despertarse. Luego tomó una manta y buscó acurrucarse en un rincón de la tienda, lo más alejada posible de su asaltante, aunque eso sólo fueran unos metros, pues tampoco tenía otro sitio al que ir.

Y así permaneció despierta un par de horas más, rompiendo por fin a llorar en silencio, dejando que fluyera hacia afuera toda la tensión y la angustia vivida hasta que de puro agotamiento físico y emocional, terminó por sumirse en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de pesadillas en las que era atacada por un horrible monstruo de ojos azules.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Es un poco fuerte, más tratándose del comienzo, pero se irá suavizando en los siguientes. Agradezco mucho los comentarios/críticas/sugerencias. Un saludo y buen fin de semana =)**


	3. Bienvenida a la ciudad perdida

**CAPÍTULO TRES: Bienvenida a la ciudad perdida.  
**

El incesante ruido que levantaban al recoger las tiendas y los últimos bártulos que apilaban junto al resto de la mercancía en el interior de los vagones del tren, todo ello sumado a la sinfonía de voces que se daban unos a otros, acabó por despertarla.

Una de las primeras cosas de las que tuvo consciencia fue del intenso escozor que acuciaba sus ojos y un intenso dolor de cabeza y garganta. Como si hubiera pasado toda la noche llorando. De pronto acudieron a su mente las imágenes de lo sucedido horas antes bajo aquella misma tienda, advirtiendo su estado de semidesnudez, cubierto eso sí por una cálida manta. Al menos se encontraba sola.

Los rayos de sol que se colaban inclementes por la abertura del techo le indicaron que hacía bastante que había amanecido y que pronto reanudarían la marcha, según recordaba, cambiando eso sí el medio de transporte que hasta ahora habían utilizado.

Las voces del exterior le indicaron que debía darse prisa en volver a vestirse si no deseaba ser descubierta tales condiciones en cuanto se dispusieran a recoger la última tienda que permanecía montada. Aun con toda su ropa puesta, su aspecto seguiría siendo tan horrible, que sólo de pensar que pudieran verla así sentía una tremenda vergüenza.

Por esa razón, en cuanto aquel muchacho dicharachero de ojos verdes entró a pedirle amablemente que saliera, y esa amplia sonrisa suya se quedó congelada en su rostro, transmitiendo el horror y la lástima que le causaban esa pobre y desamparada chica, Asami notó cómo las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus enrojecidos ojos, sin tener fuerzas ya para contenerlas. El joven, sin embargo, no llegó a comentar nada al respecto, pues podría fácilmente hacerse una idea de lo ocurrido la noche anterior bajo aquella carpa en cuanto divisó a Korra dirigirse hacia la tienda tambaleándose y no salir de allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

En cuanto se vio forzada a abandonar su pequeño refugio para permitir al chico recoger los últimos aparejos que quedaban, enseguida distinguió al Avatar de entre todo el jaleo que había formado. Tenía la espalda apoyada sobre un lateral del tren y se sostenía la cabeza con una mano, como si estuviera mareada.

Uno de sus camaradas se acercó a preguntarle si le pasaba algo. Ella lo achacó a una fuerte resaca provocado por toda la ginebra que bebieron, alegando entre risas no recordar nada de la noche anterior.

Asami notó enseguida cómo el rostro se le encendía de ira y de vergüenza a partes iguales. Korra quizás lo habría olvidado, pero para ella había sido una experiencia de lo más espantosa que quedaría grabada en su mente para siempre. ¿Cómo era capaz el ser humano de cometer semejante acto de salvajismo y no sentir ni el más mínimo atisbo de remordimiento?

Sólo de pensar en ello se le revolvía el estómago, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que no volviera a acercársele, por si se le ocurría terminar lo que se su borrachera le había obligado involuntariamente a dejar a medias.

En menos de una hora, todos estaban ya a bordo del tren de carga, listos para partir. Asami, en actitud sumisa, tomó asiento en la parte trasera del segundo y último vagón, en un rincón junto a una ventana desde la que podía contemplar el paisaje y cómo iba cambiando a medida que aquella máquina de metal y chapa de aluminio avanzaba sin ningún contratiempo, abandonando definitivamente el desierto, a una velocidad que superaría los 100 km/hora según los cálculos de la ingeniera, que nada tenía que envidiarle a los tranvías de Ba Sing Se o Ciudad República. En su mismo vagón, el resto de pasajeros se entretenían en jugar a las cartas, a Pai-Sho, a leer o simplemente a charlar unos con otros, completamente ajenos a su silenciosa presencia. El Avatar, al parecer, se había instalado en la cabina de mando y no hizo acto de presencia por aquella zona del tren en ningún momento, para gran alivio de la ingeniera.

Tras recorrer unos 20 kilómetros se adentraron de lleno en el interior de la inmensa cadena montañosa de picos escarpados que tenían frente a ellos, una muralla natural que parecía señalizar los límites del mundo conocido. Tal vez incluso se hallara ante las mismísimas puertas del infierno, y eso era lo que le esperaba a Asami a partir de entonces.

El tren atravesó la cordillera mediante un largo túnel excavado en la roca, ya que la opción de rodearla les llevaría más de un día o dos, probablemente. La joven de ojos verdes no era claustrofóbica, pero era consciente de los riesgos que conllevaba su trayecto. De todas formas, contaban con maestros de la tierra entre los pasajeros, así que en caso de derrumbamiento o de fallo técnico en la maquinaria, tenían más posibilidades de salir de allí. Unas tenues luces de emergencia se encendieron en el techo y en el suelo en el momento en que todo se volvió oscuro, y salvo dos o tres fuertes baches que más de un buen susto dieron, consiguiendo sortearlos con éxito, brotaron de nuevo a la superficie en poco más de una hora, calculaba Asami.

Tan pronto como la luz natural regresó y las ventanillas ofrecieron de nuevo algo más que oscuridad para contemplar, constató que por fin el color verde comenzaba a ganarle terreno al marrón y al gris de la roca desnuda.

Al principio, sólo vislumbraba matojos y pequeños arbustos espinosos adaptados a climas hostiles. Luego aparecieron los primeros árboles de hojas amarillentas y algunas coníferas dispersas. A estas alturas la hierba cubría prácticamente la totalidad del suelo. Los raíles comenzaron a desviarse hacia la izquierda, ascendiendo por una colina repleta de frondosa vegetación. Desde lo alto podía ver otras colinas más bajitas igualmente de un verde intenso, como si las cubriera una alfombra del mismo color. Avistó además algunas aves rapaces que sobrevolaban la zona en busca probablemente de pequeños roedores u otros mamíferos de los que se pudieran alimentar.

Nunca había contemplado un paisaje de naturaleza tan maravilloso como aquel. De pequeña la habían llevado de excursión con el colegio a reservas naturales o a los grandes parques periurbanos que rodeaban la ciudad. Pero ahora se encontraba en territorio salvaje, y era realmente hermoso. Pensó que era una cruel ironía que su infierno particular se encontrara en medio de aquel paraíso terrenal.

Justo cuando el follaje estaba a punto de alcanzar la altura de las ventanillas del tren, éste inició un brusco descenso seguido de un pronunciado giro hacia la derecha, dejando atrás los bosques repletos de madreselvas y otros arbustos, robles que se alzaban majestuosos hacia el cielo, fresnos de tronco retorcido y arces de hoja tanto verde como roja.

La luz del mediodía bañaba en esos momentos la imagen que apareció ante los ojos de la joven como si fuera una utopía. A los pies de un río, justo en el meandro y elevándose sobre él, se erigía una ciudad no muy grande, de edificios en su mayoría de poca altura repartidos por aquel valle situado entre varias montañas, algunas de tamaño similar a la cordillera que había dejado atrás junto con el desierto.

Aquella ciudad se le antojaba como un pequeño oasis de civilización en mitad de un lugar recóndito y silvestre. Si su intención había sido la de permanecer ocultos a los ojos del mundo, sin duda lo habían conseguido. La única forma posible de encontrarlos hubiera sido siguiendo los raíles que a veces desaparecían bajo una alfombra de musgo.

A través de un puente de hierro de estructura sólida, a pesar del óxido que recubría las vigas entrecruzadas que lo mantenían en pie, cruzaron el río de aguas tranquilas y de azul intenso, adentrándose en aquella misteriosa ciudad que parecía haber salido de un cuento de fantasía, como los que su madre solía leerle de niña.

Fueron reduciendo paulatinamente la marcha, hasta detenerse por completo tras un total de aproximadamente tres horas de trayecto. Un cúmulo de gente se arremolinaba en lo que sería la estación central. O quizás la única que había. El nerviosismo desde fuera era palpable, esperando con ansias que los héroes aparecieran para recibirlos con los brazos abiertos en medio de vítores y gritos de alegría.

Ella misma, al tener finalmente que salir al exterior, fue testigo de la felicidad contagiosa que embargaba el ambiente, donde todos se abrazaban, reían y se volvían a saludar tras días de incertidumbre alejados de sus seres queridos en la peligrosa misión de interceptar y transportar cargamento valioso y ajeno de vuelta a la ciudad.

Desde una posición deliberadamente apartada de aquel alborozo generalizado, Asami observaba la escena con la cabeza gacha, tratando de pasar desapercibida y en completo silencio.

Se preguntó si también eran conscientes de que, además de unos vulgares ladrones, eran unos asesinos sin escrúpulos. Al igual que su líder.

Korra estaba eufórica y no cesaba de relatar detalles sobre su fructífera aventura a su entregado público, luciendo una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro moreno e intercabiando gestos de camaradería con sus compañeros.

 _"_ _Si los espíritus tuvieran compasión de mí, ahora mismo mandarían un rayo desde el cielo y te partiría en dos"_ – deseó la ingeniera fervientemente y apretando los puños con fuerza. Aunque más que ira, sentía una profunda tristeza al no tener en esos momentos a nadie a quien abrazar y que la reconfortara. No pasaba un segundo sin que se pensara en su padre y en lo mucho que estaría sufriendo. Temía además que esta situación le afectara negativamente a su salud y volviera a sufrir otro amago de infarto, como el pasado año.

\- Avatar Korra, ¿qué hacemos con la chica? – preguntó alguien en voz alta señalando a la joven con el dedo. Korra dirigió sus ojos azules hacia la dirección que le indicaba, topándose con la imagen cabizbaja y desaliñada de Asami. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro, transformándose en una mueca de desdén mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, evaluando durante unos interminables segundos qué debía hacer con ella.

\- Que Opal se encargue de ella – dispuso finalmente, para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí rodeada de sus amigos y retomando el ánimo festivo. El resto del personal se quedó terminando de descargar el tren con presteza. Cuanto antes acabasen, antes podrían irse a sus casas a comer y a descansar.

 _"_ _¿Quién es Opal? ¿Un carcelero? ¿Un torturador? ¿El encargado de amaestrar a los cautivos del Avatar?" –_ todas esas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, inquietándola. Afortunadamente, sus dudas no se demoraron demasiado en quedar resueltas.

Ya habían vaciado por completo el tren y cargado la mercancía en camiones. A punto estaban de marcharse y dejarla allí tirada, ignorada y aislada, como si padeciera una enfermedad contagiosa. Apareció entonces a lo lejos, con paso presuroso, una jovencita de cabello corto y oscuro y una vestimenta holgada en tonos beige y naranja, que no combinaban demasiado bien con sus grandes ojos verdes y el color moreno de su piel. En pocos segundos llegó hasta donde se encontraba Asami.

\- Tú debes de ser la nueva, ¿verdad? - le preguntó con una sonrisa cariñosa sin darle la oportunidad de contestar. - Mi nombre es Opal. Es un placer conocerte - le dijo inclinando brevemente la cabeza. Asami, en cambio, no respondió al saludo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba tan confundida sobre lo que iba a encontrarse en cuanto llegaran a esa ciudad que su cuerpo y cerebro se habían mentalizado para soportar los peores maltratos y humillaciones que hubieran reservado para ella. Pero que un enemigo la tratara con cortesía y amabilidad, sin ningún motivo aparente, la sorprendía y desconcertaba al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, seguro que el viaje ha sido largo y estarás cansada, hambrienta y con ganas de darte una buena ducha. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? - Asami tampoco contestó, sino que siguió observándola con desconfianza, estudiándola, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba el fallo, el truco o el engaño.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? – recordó de repente que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Esta vez no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

\- Asami – se limitó a decir con más frialdad de la pretendida.

\- Es un nombre muy bonito – reconoció sin perder la sonrisa – Pues sé bienvenida a la ciudad de Zao-Fu, Asami.

Y tras aquella breve presentación, echó a andar sin más en dirección a la ciudad, seguida casi de inmediato por la ingeniera. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba ni con qué se iba a encontrar, pero aun así se apresuró a seguirla. De todas maneras ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

* * *

Anduvieron una media hora recorriendo las empedradas calles de aquella extraña ciudad, que más se asemejaba a una aldea grande, con edificios de no más de tres pisos de altura pero de cimientos sólidos. En los bajos se habían instalado pequeños comercios, varios restaurantes y algunos salones de té. Las fachadas de las casas iban desde el ocre al mostaza, y en muchos balcones colgaban plantas llenas de florecillas rojas y azules.

La avenida principal estaba llena de gente, todos afanados en sus propias tareas. Algunos levantaban la vista con curiosidad al percatarse de la llegada de la nueva visitante, señalándola disimuladamente y preguntándose unos a otros quién sería esa chica tan guapa y de semblante tan triste.

Al fin abandonaron del núcleo central, tomando un puente de madera de roble que se erigía por encima de aquel admirable río de aguas casi cristalinas y que rodeaba la ciudad casi por completo. Algunos pescadores se dedicaban a dejarse mecer por la corriente en sus respectivas embarcaciones, esperando con paciencia que algún pez mordiera el anzuelo. Si tenían suerte, quizás fuera uno de los grandes.

A los pies de aquel río se alzaba sobre una colina un templo de piedra blanca de planta rectangular y con varios edificios aledaños que, muy probablemente, constituirían las dependencias de los monjes.

\- Éste es el Templo del Aire. Aquí es donde vivimos y nos formamos los maestros del aire. El adiestramiento requiere mucha concentración y se dedica también gran parte del tiempo a la meditación. Por ese motivo se encuentra apartado del centro de la ciudad – le iba relatando mientras entraban en uno de los edificios del templo.

\- Espera… ¿eres una maestra del aire? – preguntó deteniéndose brevemente. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por todos los maestros, pero especialmente por los del aire, ya que no existía ninguno en el Reino Unificado.

\- Así es. Y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo – respondió con entusiasmo. - Aunque me quede todavía mucho por aprender – reconoció con cierto pesar bajando la mirada. La condujo por un largo pasillo recubierto con láminas de madera y con varias puertas tanto a izquierda como a derecha. Por el momento no veía a nadie más rondando por allí.

\- Éstas son las habitaciones de las chicas. En el edificio de enfrente están las de los chicos. No separan para evitar distracciones, ya sabes. Aquí el descanso es muy importante y no debe perturbarse – Asami escuchaba atenta todas las explicaciones que su guía le proporcionaba, tratando de hacerse una idea del tipo de vida que allí se llevaba. Al parecer, no eran tan salvajes como en su escuela le habían asegurado. Se preguntó entonces qué más cosas de las que le habían contado hasta ahora eran también falsas. – Normalmente sólo los maestros del aire o futuros maestros se alojan en estas dependencias. Pero ya que tenemos habitaciones libres, puedes quedarte con nosotros. Mira, ya hemos llegado.

Abrió una de las puertas del pasillo y entraron en una estancia pequeña, en comparación a su inmenso dormitorio de la mansión Sato, pero extrañamente acogedora. El humilde mobiliario se componía de una cama individual pegada a la pared, un armario, una estantería con algunos libros, un escritorio y una silla. Todo muy sencillo, despojado de todo lujo.

Opal la acompañó también a las duchas, que eran compartidas con las demás habitantes del templo, instándola a que aprovechara ese momento en que estaban vacías para asearse tranquilamente. Tras prácticamente tres días sin lavarse, era consciente del desagradable e intenso olor que debía despedir, por lo que cuando sintió la tibieza del agua resbalar por su cuerpo, arrastrando consigo las impurezas de su piel con ayuda de una suave esponja y un jabón con olor a lavanda, fue como una bendición para ella. El pelo opuso más resistencia a la hora de desenredarlo, pero finalmente logró adecentarlo para que luciera como antes de ser capturada.

Mientras se encontraba en la ducha, alguien, probablemente la misma Opal, había depositado ropa limpia encima de una silla. Eran prendas holgadas y de aspecto cómodo, de confección sencilla aunque elegante, en tonos granates y anaranjados. Típicos de la Nación del Fuego.

\- Me alegro de que te queden bien, porque te he dejado más ropa de esa talla en tu armario. – Le comentó observándola con aprobación cuando Asami terminó de vestirse. - Ahora, sígueme.

La llevó fuera del edificio hasta llegar a una gran salón lleno de mesas bajitas y rectangulares y cojines dispuestos a su alrededor modo de asiento. Desde los grandes ventanales se podía observar el patio exterior, donde por primera vez pudo observar a un par de individuos ataviados con las mismas ropas que su amable guía y con la cabeza rapada. Sin duda se trataban de dos habitantes de aquel curioso templo.

Opal le indicó que tomara asiento donde prefiriera, mientras ella se encargaría de traer algo de comida. No tardó demasiado en aparecer por una puerta lateral, que seguramente daría a las cocinas, con una bandeja repleta de comida y una jarra de agua.

\- Venga, que seguro que estás hambrienta – la animó mientras le colocaba la bandeja delante suya. – He rescatado esto de lo que ha sobrado del almuerzo. Disculpa si está todo algo frío.

Pero a Asami eso le traía sin cuidado. Tenía tanta hambre que podría haber devorado tres bandejas como aquella, llenas de arroz, pan, verduras cocidas, pasta… En esos momentos, no imaginaba un banquete mejor que aquel que se le ofrecía.

\- No es bueno que la gente coma sola, así que siempre procuramos acompañarnos los unos a los otros – le iba explicando a medida que los alimentos iban desapareciendo de los platos con rapidez - Las comidas aquí tienen un horario fijo, pero siempre puedes avisar de que te aparten el almuerzo o la cena si ves que no vas a llegar puntual. Aquí todos procuramos ayudarnos los unos a los otros, con las tareas domésticas, el estudio, los entrenamientos… somos como una pequeña gran familia.

¿Y qué pintaba ella en esa especie de "familia"?

\- Oye, de verdad que te agradezco mucho todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero no entiendo todavía muy bien por qué. – La expresión risueña de la chica desapareció de un plumazo al chocarse de frente con la estupefacción de la ingeniera. Parecía estar enfadada. _"Y tiene razón"_ – pensó la maestra del aire, mirándola con comprensión – _"Olvidaba que ella está aquí en contra de su voluntad. Y que por mucho que yo o los otros maestros intentemos ser amables con ella, sigue siendo una prisionera de guerra."_

\- Sé que tiene que ser difícil no poder volver a tu hogar en estos momentos – le dedicó una sonrisa triste – Pero ya que vas a quedarte con nosotros un tiempo – no supo decir cuánto exactamente - procuraremos que sea lo más agradable posible. Tienes mi palabra.

\- Gracias, Opal. – respondió en voz baja, deseando poder creerla. Mientras comía, se preguntaba cómo era remotamente posible que una chica tan simpática y con tan buen corazón estuviera bajo las órdenes de un ser tan despreciable como el Avatar. ¿Acaso ignoraba las atrocidades que su líder cometía? ¿O es que, por el contrario, lo sabía y prefería mirar hacia otro lado? ¿Por temor, quizás? Porque por mucho que ella quisiera tratarla bien, el destino de Asami no estaba precisamente en sus manos. - ¿Y qué pasa con el Avatar?

\- ¿Te refieres a Korra? – La ingeniera asintió con la cabeza gacha y la vista fija en el plato – No te preocupes por ella. En cuanto llegó a Zao-Fu se unió a una expedición de caza y no volverá hasta dentro de tres días – le contestó con ligereza, como si fuera algo bastante habitual en su agenda. La noticia tuvo un efecto tranquilizador sobre ella, pues al menos pasarían unos días hasta que irremediablemente volvieran a encontrarse. Eso ya lo tenía más que asumido. – Mientras tanto, terminaré de enseñarte todo esto y quizás pueda presentarte a Tenzin, que es el maestro del aire más veterano y sabio de todos nosotros. Y mañana por la mañana te llevaré a las naves industriales donde los ingenieros trabajan en nuevos diseños e infraestructuras para la ciudad. Mi padre es el ingeniero en jefe y supervisor de todos los proyectos que se llevan a cabo, pero últimamente está un poco desbordado, así que un poco de ayuda le vendría genial. ¡Ya verás cómo os lleváis muy bien! – exclamó mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Continuó hablando hasta que Asami terminó de almorzar y prosiguieron con el recorrido. No llegaron a encontrarse con el tal Tenzin, pero sí que se tropezaron con algunos habitantes del templo que se pararon a saludarlas, dándole una cordial bienvenida a la recién llegada y tratándola con gran amabilidad y educación, como si fuera una invitada muy especial en lugar de una simple prisionera, provocando en ella una confusión mayor si cabía.

La cena era servida una hora inusualmente temprana. Sin apenas hambre, por poco no fue capaz de terminar su plato, sumándole además el nerviosismo y la incomodidad de tener que comer, ahora sí, rodeada de gente extraña. Al cabo de un rato, con Opal siempre a su lado, se atrevió a entablar una breve conversación con algunos estudiantes que se aproximaban a ella con cierta curiosidad y expectación, contentos de poder acogerla y deseando enseñarle todo acerca de su estilo de vida y sus costumbres, en especial tres jovencitos, dos chicas y un niño, que se identificaron como los hijos del afamado maestro Tenzin. No pararon de parlotear animadamente sobre miles de cosas, hablando los tres a la vez sin pausa alguna, hasta que Opal, notando el repentino agobio que disimulaba como podía su nueva huésped, decidió que ya era hora de irse a la cama, con la promesa de que en otro momento ya podrían reclamar su completa atención.

\- Sé que pueden resultar muy intensos, pero tienen muy buen corazón – le comentó la maestra del aire mientras la acompañaba de vuelta a su dormitorio. – Y además, creo que les has caído bien – añadió con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, son realmente encantadores – corroboró la joven con gesto turbado. Si tanto aprecio parecían tenerle, en lugar de tratarla con aquella generosidad y delicadeza ¿por qué no la ayudaban directamente a escapar y a volver con su verdadera familia y su verdadera gente? _"Porque ella jamás lo permitiría"_ – se respondió a sí misma, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago cuando sus pensamientos se centraron de nuevo en el Avatar.

Aquella noche se retiró a su habitación justo después de darle las buenas noches a Opal, disfrutando del primer momento de intimidad que había tenido desde que la capturaron, y con la seguridad de que no iba a ser asaltada en mitad de la noche, puesto que su "dueña" estaba de cacería y no volvería hasta dentro de un par de días.

Cogió uno de los libros de la estantería al azar, buscando la forma de distraerse mediante la lectura. Pero eso no funcionó. No era capaz de concentrarse en las palabras que tenía delante de ella y su visión se tornó borrosa en cuanto se percató de lo realmente cansada que estaba. Y triste. Y sola.

No tardó en sumirse en otro sueño intranquilo, lleno de pesadillas en los que se despertaba a cada rato llena de angustia, con el pulso acelerado y la frente perlada por el sudor y recordándose a sí misma dónde estaba ahora y dónde iba a estar, al menos hasta que se ordenase lo contrario. O vinieran a rescatarla.

 _"_ _Sólo tienes que aguantar hasta que vengan a por ti."_ – Se repetía constantemente, tratando de acompasar de nuevo su respiración. - _"Mi padre no me abandonará. Y el general Iroh tratará de rescatarme. Y Kuvira aprovechará esta situación como excusa para tomar represalias contra los rebeldes y mandar un ejército. Paciencia, Asami. Muy pronto Korra se arrepentirá hasta del día en que nació. Sólo tienes que esperar… y procurar mantenerte con vida mientras tanto"._

Y así, buscando consuelo en tales pensamientos, pasó su primera noche en Zao-Fu, sin siquiera percatarse de que, pese a su condición de prisionera, había personas que realmente se preocupaban por ella y sufrían al verla así. Personas cuya filosofía de vida abogaba por la armonía universal entre todos, tratándose siempre con respeto y cordialidad, sin distinciones ni excepciones de ningún tipo. Personas como Opal, por ejemplo.

Una lástima que no todas las personas en aquella extraña y mágica ciudad compartieran su punto de vista. Y lo que era aún peor. Que justamente fuese su reverenciada líder la que se opusiera diametralmente a aquel estilo de vida pacífico. Y entonces ¿cómo es que toleraban que alguien así les dirigiera? ¿Cómo permitían que se comportara como la tirana cruel y perversa que era?

Asami estaba segura de que lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora me enfrento a la ardua tarea de combinar estudios con trabajo. Conclusión: retrasos, retrasos y más retrasos a la hora de publicar. Pero bueno, esto es como un hobby. No voy a abandonarlo, pero tampoco puedo prometer continuarlo de manera periódica. Pido por ello disculpas de antemano.  
**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, consejos y críticas. Pero sobre todo por la paciencia.**

 **¡Un saludo! =)**


	4. La otra cara de la moneda

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: La otra cara de la moneda.**

\- Asami, ¿te importaría echarle un vistazo a estos planos? Pertenecen a una red de tuberías que queremos instalar en los próximos meses en los edificios adyacentes a la zona portuaria, para la canalización de residuos y de agua corriente. – Le explicó un hombre de mediana estatura, moreno, con el pelo canoso y unas gafas cuadradas que le ayudaban a enfocar mejor la vista cuando trabajaba – Hace tiempo que estamos detectando fugas y no paran de llegar quejas de los vecinos, así que hemos decidido rediseñar la estructura al completo. Si tuvieras la bondad de dedicarle algo de tu tiempo, te estaría muy agradecido.

\- No hay problema, señor Bei-Fong – respondió la chica a su vez, dejando momentáneamente de lado la minuciosa tarea de calibrar el acero que se utilizaría posteriormente para la remodelación de la estación de trenes. _"Para ser una ciudad tan pequeña, hay tal cantidad de proyectos en marcha que resulta difícil aburrirse"_ – pensó la primera vez que llegó al que sería en adelante su lugar de trabajo.

Todos se habían portado muy bien con ella, especialmente Baatar, el ingeniero en jefe y el padre de Opal, que no cesaba en preguntarle si se sentía cómoda o si necesitaba cualquier cosa cada vez que la veía.

Había observado que Asami era una joven inteligente y con mucho talento, probablemente heredado de su padre, por lo que decidió destinarla a tareas de mayor envergadura e importancia dentro del sector de la construcción. Al poco tiempo comprobó que, lejos de decepcionarlo, Asami se había adaptado rápidamente a la dinámica de trabajo y conseguía unos resultados espectaculares en muy poco tiempo, ganándose el reconocimiento y el respeto de sus nuevos compañeros.

La ingeniera, por su parte, se alegraba de no tener que colaborar en el desarrollo armamentístico o en proyectos destinados a la destrucción o causar daño de alguna otra forma, sobre todo a su gente. Claro que era consciente de que, oficialmente, estaban en guerra. Sin embargo, nunca había sido partidaria de resolver los conflictos mediante la violencia, y trataba de inmiscuirse lo menos posible en asuntos de carácter bélico, mientras que otros empresarios, entre ellos su padre, veían en la guerra un negocio sumamente lucrativo y del que se servían a su vez para financiar diversos proyectos para la mejora de la calidad de vida de sus conciudadanos. Justo lo que ella estaba haciendo en esos instantes.

Solo que esta vez no estaba ayudando a sus compatriotas, sino a sus enemigos. Porque seguían siendo enemigos. ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Hola de nuevo! - la saludó un chico moreno, robusto y de ojos verdes que tenía la manía de tratarla como si prácticamente fueran amigos de toda la vida. Y eso que sólo se habían cruzado un par de veces desde que la joven aterrizara en Zao-Fu.- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

\- Hola, Bolin - devolvió el saludo al simpático maestro de la tierra. - Muy bien, ya casi he terminado por hoy.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! – Celebró propinándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro que casi la hizo tambalearse. Era un joven muy entusiasta. No obstante, en opinión de la ingeniera, algunas veces llegaba a expresarse con "demasiado" entusiasmo. - Los chicos y yo habíamos pensado en ir esta tarde a la playa, a eso de las nueve. Ha estado haciendo calor estos días y las noches a la orilla del río son muy agradables. ¿Te apetece venir? Nosotros nos encargamos de traer algo de comida y bebida, por eso no te preocupes – añadió previendo que aquello pudiera suponerle un problema.

Con eso de "los chicos", Asami imaginó que se refería a un grupo en concreto de jóvenes aspirantes a maestros del aire, a los que poco a poco había ido conociendo en el templo, y seguramente a los hermanos de Opal: los dos gemelos, Wei y Wing, y otro algo más reservado con el que no había tenido ocasión todavía de cruzar una palabra. Quizás sobre ese hermano recayera la tarea de encarnar el contrapunto introvertido y serio de la familia.

Opal había comentado de soslayo que tenía otro hermano, pero que ahora vivía en Ba Sing Se. Por el tono frío y distante que había empleado para referirse al primogénito de la familia Bei-Fong, supo que sería mejor de ahora en adelante no volver a sacar el tema.

\- Sí, bueno… la verdad es que no estoy segura de… - comenzó algo indecisa.

\- ¡Perfecto! Te esperamos entonces – la interrumpió de golpe con esa gran sonrisa suya que, inevitablemente, acababa por contagiarte. – Si no sabes llegar, pregúntale a Opal. Ella también vendrá. ¿No es genial? Está trabajando muy duro y necesita un descanso… Ah, ojalá pudiera ayudarla con los entrenamientos. No me gusta verla tan estresada… - siguió hablando más para sí mismo que para la joven de ojos verdes.

A estas alturas, Asami ya se había percatado de que entre Bolin y Opal había algo más que amistad. Y aunque no hubieran terminado de formalizarlo, saltaba a la vista que se querían mucho.

\- En fin, señorita, he de irme. ¡Una importante misión aguarda a Bolin esta honrosa mañana y no puede retrasarla por más tiempo – le dijo adoptando un tono solemne y hablando en tercera persona. Como en una obra de teatro. – Un día más he de librar al mundo de las tinieblas en que se ve envuelto, al igual que el valeroso héroe que se alza solitario – empezó a moverse con ademanes cargados de afectación y cierto dramatismo - ¡Dispuesto en todo momento a luchar contra cada adversidad que se interponga entre…!

El chico enmudeció de inmediato al advertir de que su particular declamación era presenciada con atención por el resto de trabajadores bajo los altos techos de aquella nave industrial. Había elevado demasiado la voz incluso por encima del ruido de las máquinas y su pose teatral tampoco había pasado precisamente desapercibida.

Recuperó enseguida la compostura y carraspeó de forma exagerada, tratando de ocultar el creciente rubor en su rostro y dando a entender a los curiosos que el espectáculo ya había terminado.

Volvieron a sus respectivas tareas, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación. Probablemente más de uno pensase que, en mayor o menor medida, era un chico con demasiados pájaros en la cabeza y que lo único que hacía era perder el tiempo.

Sin embargo, a Asami había logrado hacerla reír.

Y sólo por eso, merecía la pena hacer el ridículo una y diez mil veces más. Era una verdadera pena que una chica tan guapa estuviera tan triste, pensaba el joven maestro.

\- Vaya, ahora sí que tengo que irme ¡Nos vemos luego! – se despidió con prisas, sin tiempo de obtener una respuesta.

\- ¡Hasta luego, Bolin! – contestó casi gritando a su espalda. _"Y gracias"_ – pensó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Desde luego, Bolin y Opal formaban una pareja ideal. Y Asami se sentía afortunada de haberlos conocido a ambos, aunque tal vez en circunstancias totalmente diferentes.

* * *

Casi dos horas más tarde, habiendo finalizado la revisión de los planos, se dirigía ahora al despacho del padre de Opal para dejárselos encima del escritorio, junto con sus anotaciones y propuestas de mejora.

No era la primera vez que se inmiscuía en un proyecto similar, por lo que trató de recordar cómo había resuelto Industrias del Futuro los problemas que entonces se le habían planteado y aplicar en este caso la misma fórmula. Era una de las ventajas de haberse involucrado personalmente en los proyectos de su empresa y no simplemente firmar los cheques y asistir a las reuniones de la junta directiva. _"He ahí donde radica la diferencia entre un buen jefe y un mal jefe"_ recordaba las palabras de su padre con tanta claridad como si fuera ayer.

De pronto, justo cuando iba a doblar el último pasillo a la izquierda antes de llegar al despacho del señor Bei-Fong, chocó de frente contra un individuo que en ese momento llevaba mucha más prisa que ella, sin suponer que hubiera alguien más merodeando por aquella zona del edificio.

Durante el desafortunado encontronazo, los papeles que la chica sostenía habían resbalado de sus manos, desparramándose por el suelo en el proceso.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! No le había visto venir y... - comenzó una educada disculpa hasta que, separándose de la persona con la que se había topado con tanta brusquedad, alzó la vista e identificó en menos de un segundo esa expresión adusta y formal que ya había conocido durante su dura travesía por el desierto.

Unos ojos ambarinos se clavaron en ella, preguntándose en su fuero interno por qué tenía que habérsela encontrado precisamente él. Pero en lugar de decir algo, permaneció callado, de pie en mitad del pasillo.

Asami desvió la vista hacia el montón de papeles, visiblemente incómoda. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho de qué hablar con aquel maestro del fuego, así que se puso a recoger los documentos con rapidez para poder librarse de esa situación lo antes posible.

Sorprendentemente, el joven se agachó junto a ella casi al mismo tiempo, ayudándola a reparar el estropicio del que él mismo había sido en gran parte culpable. Se levantó y se los tendió en la mano con cierta torpeza, aun sin llegar a decir ninguna palabra y con esa perpetua máscara de seriedad en su rostro. Se volvió a quedar de pie frente a ella, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer. Estaba confuso.

A Asami le dio la impresión de que también estaba algo nervioso, pero supuso que se trataban de meras imaginaciones suyas. _"¿Por qué iba a ponerse nervioso estando conmigo, una rehén a la que se había esforzado en ignorar cuando más hubiera necesitado compañía?"_ – reflexionó recordando cómo se había comportado con ella. No tenía ningún sentido.

\- Lo siento, tengo prisa – explicó atropelladamente a modo de disculpa, inclinando brevemente la cabeza y echó a andar a buen paso.

La chica no tuvo siquiera tiempo de responder, pues Mako prácticamente había huido de ella. _¿Tendrá miedo de mí?_ _¿Le habrán dicho que los habitantes del Reino Unificado trasmitimos enfermedades contagiosas o que podemos manipularlos con el poder de nuestra mente?_ – se rio para sus adentros. Aunque bueno, si a los suyos les habían contado historias terribles acerca de esos marginados de la ley, ¿qué les habrían contado a ellos a su vez?

Lo apuntó mentalmente a la larga lista de cosas para preguntarle a Opal en cuanto tuvieran un momento de tranquilidad. Tal vez incluso esa misma tarde.

* * *

Efectivamente, la benjamina de los Bei-Fong se mostró muy entusiasmada al saber que Asami se animaba finalmente a acudir a la quedada en la playa. Realmente no era una playa en el sentido estricto de la palabra, puesto que no había mar. Se trataba del propio río, que había erosionado la zona exterior del meandro y donde se depositaban muchos de los sedimentos que arrastraba la corriente, creando una especie de playa compuesta por arena y barro en la que solían reunirse los jóvenes cuando hacía buen tiempo. Su extensión era de unos dos kilómetros, así que habría espacio de sobra para todos.

\- Saldremos después de cenar – le confirmó mientras se llevaba una rebanada de pan a la boca – Cuando sea la hora iré a recogerte a tu habitación, un poco antes de las nueve. ¿Te parece bien?

Asami no puso objeción alguna, aunque quizás tampoco tendría mucho sentido, pues ya daban por sentado que iba a adaptarse a sus planes y la pregunta se consideraba más bien retórica. No estaba del todo segura de querer ir, pero tampoco quería defraudar a Opal, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

\- Ah, por cierto. Quizás también se pase Mako un rato, pero aún no lo ha confirmado. Bolin me ha dicho que ya os habéis conocido, ¿no? – comentó casi de pasada mientras rellenaba con agua los vasos de sus compañeros de mesa.

Poco le faltó para atragantarse con un trozo de calabacín que masticaba en aquel momento. Sólo con oír ese nombre se le había cambiado el color de la cara. _"Lo que me faltaba. Ahora tendré que verle también por la tarde."_

\- Oye, te has puesto muy pálida – la observó con preocupación - ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No es nada – se apresuró a responder tras aclararse la garganta, aceptando agradecida el vaso que le habían ofrecido. – No sabía que Mako también viniera.

Por el deje amargo y forzado de sus palabras, Opal pudo imaginarse perfectamente lo que pasaba, pues conocía desde hacía ya algunos años tanto a él como a su talante sombrío y hosco hacia la gente. En especial, las procedentes del Reino Unificado o de la Nación del Fuego.

\- No te preocupes por él. Es un poco estirado, pero es buena persona – _"Permíteme que lo ponga en duda"_ – estuvo tentada de contestar, pero se calló en el último instante. Si hubiera sido por aquella "buena persona", ahora mismo ella estaría muerta. – Bolin lleva tiempo tratando de convencerle de que tiene abrirse más con la gente y salir a divertirse. Y ni siquiera su propio hermano ha tenido éxito haciéndole cambiar de idea, así que ya ves…

Opal estaba convencida de que si alguien podía animar a Mako a cambiar de actitud, ése era Bolin, la cara opuesta de la moneda, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo, pues el maestro de la tierra también era en ocasiones todo un experto en meter la pata hasta el fondo.

\- Espera – Asami se giró hacia ella de golpe al darse cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto. – Mako y Bolin… son hermanos. – No era ni una pregunta ni una afirmación, sino algo intermedio. Opal asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Pues ciertamente, para Asami no era así.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando llegó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama con un suspiro.

Aún faltaba más de una hora para que Opal fuera a recogerla, así que estuvo contemplando durante un rato esa bella sinfonía de colores rosados, amarillos y anaranjados que convergían en el horizonte, apoyada sobre el alféizar de la ventana con expresión ausente, simplemente disfrutando del paisaje.

Luego escogió un libro al azar de los pocos depositados sobre la estantería y volvió a tumbarse sobre el rígido colchón, con intención de leerlo. Se trataba de un voluminoso manual sobre botánica, con muchas ilustraciones en las cuales se describían minuciosamente los diferentes tipos de plantas y vegetación endémica propensas a crecer en aquel clima. Algunas de ellas recordaba haberlas visto hacía un par de días desde el tren.

Empezaba a caer en un sopor superficial cuando, de pronto, unos golpes secos y contundentes llamaron a su puerta. Asami temió que en uno de esos porrazos fuera a echar la puerta abajo, por lo que se apresuró a abrir a su enérgico visitante.

Pero al hacerlo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al no hallar a su risueña amiga en el pasillo. Ni a ninguno de sus compañeros. En su lugar, tenía enfrente de ella a un hombre de metro ochenta, pelo canoso, espalda ancha y cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿La señorita Sato? - preguntó nada más verla. Por su uniforme y su postura marcial, supo enseguida que se trataba de un soldado. Y no precisamente de los simpáticos.

\- Sí, soy yo - respondió al cabo de un par de segundos, aún medio adormilada, preguntándose si se habría metido en algún lío.

\- Tiene que venir conmigo - le ordenó en tono autoritario - Ahora.

Asami estuvo a punto de decirle que no podía, que la habían invitado a una fiesta en la playa y que ya había dado su palabra de que iría.

Una voz interna, no 0bstante, le aconsejó morderse la lengua y no contradecir al imponente soldado. Quizás se tomara esa respuesta como una impertinencia y la obligara a salir de allí arrastrándola por los pelos pasillo adelante sin ninguna consideración. Ya conocía de primera mano de lo que eran capaces.

\- De acuerdo - accedió en voz baja, siguiendo con obediencia al corpulento hombre uniformado, sin haberse atrevido siquiera a pedirle unos breves segundos para escribirle una nota a su amiga que explicara su inesperada ausencia y no lo tomara como una grosería. Aunque tampoco es que tuviese mucho tiempo para ello, pues casi tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su escolta personal.

Sin mediar una sola palabra, la sacó del templo, cruzaron el puente de madera de roble sobre el río y se adentraron en la ciudad. Siguieron avanzando con presteza a través de calles anchas, en dirección oeste, hasta que prácticamente estuvieron de nuevo a las afueras de Zao-Fu.

Apareció entonces ante sus ojos una impresionante torre de piedra blanca construida justo en la falda de una montaña cercana. Ya había reconocido con anterioridad este peculiar edificio, aunque no con tanta precisión, ya que se encontraba bastante alejada del núcleo urbano y camuflada además entre los altos árboles y la roca gris que enmarcaban el paisaje.

La torre, en realidad, no era muy alta, aunque sí lo suficiente como para dominar desde arriba la ciudad en toda su extensión. En Ciudad República, abundaban los rascacielos con al menos el doble de altura y que en su mayoría pertenecían a personas poderosas e influyentes de la ciudad, como políticos, banqueros, inversores, empresarios y demás dignatarios poseedores en su mayoría de una cuantiosa suma de dinero.

Aquí sin embargo, éste era el único edificio de gran altura que había por la zona. Debía tratarse entonces del lugar de residencia o trabajo de la persona más importante que hubiera por allí. ¿Y quién sería?

Un escalofrío le recorrió de pronto la columna vertebral al caer en la cuenta de que dicha persona probablemente fuera el propio Avatar.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que llegara a Zao-Fu, así que Korra debía de haber regresado ya de su cacería. Eso significaba que, a partir de ahora, podía en cualquier momento mandarla llamar y ordenar que se presentara ante ella.

Un segundo escalofrío, más fuerte que el anterior incluso, sacudió su cuerpo mientras que su rostro palidecía. _"Oh, no. Por favor, lo que sea menos eso"._ – Ese era el pensamiento que la asaltó en esos instantes.

\- Vaya más rápido, señorita – la amonestó el hombre usando un tono implacable. La joven aceleró el paso.

\- Disculpe, ¿a dónde me lleva? – Él se limitó a señalar con el dedo la torre blanca, sin decir una palabra. Tampoco fue necesario.

Asami respiró hondo una sola vez. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Tarde o temprano, su autoproclamada propietaria reclamaría lo que era suyo, y la ingeniera debía aceptarlo sin queja alguna.

A medida que se iban aproximando a su destino, procuraba mentalizarse de que esa tarde no iba a reunirse con Opal y sus amigos en la playa, sino que, casi con total seguridad, iba a dedicarse a otras actividades totalmente diferentes. Pero bueno, ése era el motivo y no otro por el cual su padre seguía con vida, de manera que ahora no era el momento de arrepentirse. Tenía que ser valiente. O al menos, ser capaz de aparentarlo. Trató de no pensar más en ello, concentrando su atención en el proyecto de tuberías en el que había estado trabajando gran parte de la mañana, repasándolo mentalmente.

Al alcanzar el primer peldaño de la escalinata, Asami apenas conseguía controlar su nerviosismo, acompañado también por un agudo dolor de estómago.

El guardia se detuvo en seco y permaneció unos segundo contemplando con expresión reflexiva la torre que se alzaba frente a ellos. A punto estuvo la joven de chocarse contra su espalda.

\- Señorita… - comenzó con voz insegura. _"¿Por qué se ha detenido? ¿Es que ha cambiado de idea de repente? ¿Iba ahora a dar media vuelta y devolverla al Templo de Aire?"_ – Si no es mucho pedir ¿Le importaría subir las escaleras… sola?

Habría al menos cincuenta metros de ascenso, calculó Asami de un primer vistazo. Una tarea que, además de llevar su tiempo, sin duda resultaba agotadora, incluso para un soldado en buena forma física.

\- Claro, no hay problema – repuso la joven educadamente en cuanto entendió que el hombre no tenía ninguna gana de subir esa larguísima escalera cada vez a su líder se le antojara cualquier capricho de los suyos. – No se preocupe por ello.

\- Gracias, señorita – se inclinó levemente y se dio media vuelta, alejándose con su característico paso marcial en dirección opuesta, dejando a Asami completamente sola, sin gente ni casas alrededor, salvo la torre.

Casi como acto reflejo, comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de huir, de echar a correr, esconderse o buscar a Opal o quien fuera para que intercediera por ella en esta delicada situación.

Por desgracia, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que, antes o después, iba a tener que enfrentarse a su destino. Únicamente serviría para retrasarlo, haciéndola quedar como una cobarde. Y Asami Sato no era una cobarde.

Armándose de valor, comenzó la subida por aquellos escalones anchos y de un blanco reluciente, sin rastro alguno de suciedad salvo por algunas hojas provenientes de árboles cercanos. O bien se limpiaban a diario, o bien no se utilizaban demasiado. _"Ella es una maestra del aire. Seguro que de un golpe de viento es capaz de llegar hasta arriba y sin siquiera despeinarse."_ – le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquel planeador que había utilizado Korra para saltar desde lo alto del dirigible hasta el suelo arenoso de las dunas sin matarse en el proceso.

Durante el ascenso, tuvo que obligarse a efectuar dos pausas para recuperar el aliento, apoyándose en la barandilla que la separaba del precipicio y así poder continuar, a pesar de su más que modesta forma física adquirida gracias a las clases de autodefensa, a las que había estado asistiendo regularmente hasta que sus compromisos para con la empresa se multiplicaron y tuvo que renunciar a ciertos pasatiempos.

Resultaba evidente por qué aquel soldado no había querido acompañarla.

Cuando finalmente pudo alcanzar su meta, las piernas le temblaban ligeramente por el esfuerzo y respiraba con cierta dificultad. Esas escaleras eternas terminaban en un espacioso balcón rodeado por una elegante balaustrada de alabastro o quizás mármol pulido, digna de un palacio o una gran mansión.

Desde allí podía contemplarse en la lejanía la ciudad iluminada bajo sus pies. Los edificios, los tejados, la gente… y más allá, el río seguía su curso hasta perderse en lo profundo del bosque, ahora oscuro a falta de la luz del sol.

Una brisa fresca repentina le revolvió el pelo. En aquella explanada tampoco había nadie y comenzaba a hacer frío, por lo que decidió buscar refugio adentrándose en el interior de la torre y, muy probablemente, residencia del Avatar.

La puerta estaba abierta. Aun así llamó un par de veces, sin éxito alguno, por lo que pasó al interior cerrando tras ella con suavidad. Lo primero que vio al entrar, después de encender la luz, fue una sala bastante amplia de techos altos y paredes blancas. Configuraban el mobiliario varios sillones alrededor de una mesa rectangular de caoba, bien de comedor o bien para reuniones, dos larguísimos sofás en tono grisáceo en forma de ele, uno situado frente al otro separado por una mesilla también de madera, varias vitrinas que contenían todo tipo de obsequios, recuerdos u objetos de decoración.

Pegados a la pared colgaban diferentes trofeos de caza, cerca de una elegante chimenea que seguro resultaría muy agradable en invierno. Ahora estaba apagada. Justa al lado se hallaba una amplia cocina con varios armarios y una encimera de piedra verde que ya hubiera querido para sí el Kwong's Cuisine. En los laterales había otras dos puertas que seguramente separaban el salón principal del resto de habitaciones.

 _"_ _Por suerte ya no hay más escaleras"_ – observó aliviada – _"Pero sigo sin ver a nadie por aquí."_

Una inusitada corriente seguía colándose en el salón, aun después de haber cerrado la puerta. Buscó el origen de aquel frescor que comenzaba a volverse algo desagradable y encontró, tapado por unas cortinas azules de satén, un ventanal corredizo completamente abierto y que desembocaba en otro balcón externo. Descorrió la tela y salió de nuevo afuera. Y tampoco allí había nadie.

Esta vez, la vista se centraba en el bosque, quedando a su espalda la zona urbana. Hasta ahora había conservado medianamente bien la calma, pero estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. _"A lo mejor se haya olvidado de mí"_ \- pensó Asami con un atisbo de esperanza.

Tras un largo suspiro, se apoyó en la baranda y estuvo esperando así unos minutos, mirando de reojo hacia atrás por si a Korra se le ocurría aparecer en ese preciso instante.

De pronto, sus oídos captaron unos ruidos extraños que le llegaban desde su izquierda. Al girarse se encontró prácticamente de frente con un enorme animal de abundante pelo blanco, semejante a un cruce entre un perro y un oso. Nunca había visto cosa semejante, ni siquiera en el zoo.

El animal en cuestión vino trotando decididamente en su dirección y con inusitada alegría, se lanzó contra ella hasta casi la derribarla en el proceso. Asami no tenía animales en su casa en Ciudad República, pues a una mascota había que dedicarle un tiempo que ella apenas poseía para ella misma. Pero sí que le gustaban mucho y disfrutaba de su compañía.

 _"_ _Al menos ahora no estoy sola."_ – se dijo a modo de autoconsuelo.

Y era de agradecer, porque en varias ocasiones ya se había estado tentada de bajar las escaleras corriendo y volver al Templo o a donde fuera, pero lejos de aquel edificio frío y solitario, donde lo que tendría que hacer probablemente no le iba a gustar lo más mínimo.

\- Hola, bonito. – Le habló con dulzura mientras lo acariciaba - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Vives aquí? ¿Estás cuidando de la casa? – un suave gruñido y un lametón en la mejilla fue la única respuesta que obtuvo mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas, aunque eso le bastó para hacerla sonreír. Las patas delanteras eran muy superiores en tamaño a las traseras. Seguro que tendría suficiente fuerza como para matar a un hombre de un solo zarpazo. Se le veía, no obstante, muy cariñoso y agradecido con las atenciones que le brindaba la joven Sato. Ella, a su vez, se aprovechaba del agradable calor que desprendía el animal.

\- Vaya, creo que le caes bien - una voz a su espalda rasgó el silencio de la noche. Asami dejó de respirar durante unos brevísimos segundos, sin atreverse a girarse de inmediato. Tampoco es que lo necesitara, pues sabía de sobra quién estaba justo detrás de ella.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se encontró por primera vez desde hacía tres largos días con la figura del Avatar, apoyada contra el marco del ventanal en actitud relajada, cruzada de brazos y luciendo su típica sonrisa burlona de medio lado. Iba vestida como de costumbre, con su camiseta sin mangas, sus pantalones holgados en tonos azules y sus botas de piel. Pero más adecentada, puesto que esta vez no venía de atravesar un desierto ni de combatir contra sus enemigos.

Asami también presentaba mejor aspecto que la última vez, como leyó en los ojos de Korra, que la miraban fijamente con una mezcla de aprobación, curiosidad y expectación en su rostro. Su piel morena contrastaba fuertemente con el blanco de las paredes y de toda la casa en general. En el interior, las luces seguían apagadas.

\- Ven. Te estarás congelando ahí fuera– le indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza. - Puedes dejar a Naga fuera. – Asami supuso que se refería al perro-oso. – No te preocupes por ella. Está más que acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas. – Explicó haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar, procurando que tuviera que pasar muy cerca de ella, casi rozándose.

Korra sonrió con satisfacción al notar el temor casi palpable de la chica al tener que pasar tan cerca de ella y darle momentáneamente la espalda. Podía ponerle la zancadilla y hacer que se tropezara. Eso seguro que conseguía meterle más miedo en el cuerpo, mostrándole quién estaba allí al mando. O tomarla por la fuerza y acabar estampándola contra la pared hasta que la oyera gimotear, suplicándole que parara y que la dejara marchar. Incluso podía obligarla a permanecer fuera en la terraza y ordenarle que se quitara la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda ante ella, observando como toda su blanquecina piel se erizaba con violencia antes de empezar a tocarla. _"Apuesto a que intenta cubrirse con sus manos por vergüenza"_ – pensó divertida, fantaseando con esa y otras muchas escenas similares en su cabeza.

\- _"Paciencia, Korra"_ – se dijo a sí misma, tratando de apaciguar su excitada imaginación. – _"Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarla. No hay porqué apresurar los acontecimientos."_ Aunque poco le faltó para perder su autocontrol cuando aspiró el perfume a lavanda procedente cabello azabache de su prisionera de ojos verdes. Desde luego, había hecho un buen trato al cambiar las vidas del viejo empresario y unos cuantos soldados ineptos por esa preciosidad que acababa de meter en su casa. E iba a sacarle el máximo partido a esa situación.

Pobre Asami. No tenía ni idea de lo que se venía encima.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Lo primero antes que nada, agradecer los comentarios y apoyos a esta historia. No creo que se merezca tanto, pero siempre me halaga.**

 **El siguiente capítulo no está escrito todavía, por lo que muy probablemente tarde un poco más en salir. Espero no haberme excedido demasiado en el final de este episodio. De todas formar, recordar que la clasificación es de contenido adulto Léase bajo propia responsabilidad. Si se quiere aportar alguna idea o sugerencia, lo agradecería mucho y me ayudaría de veras con el quinto capítulo.**

 **¡Un saludo y hasta pronto! =)**


	5. A solas con el enemigo

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: A solas con el enemigo.  
**

Justo después de oír a su espalda el golpe seco con que la puerta corredera se cerraba tras de sí, Korra pasó delante suya, indicándole que la siguiera hasta uno de los sofás colocados en el centro del salón.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal ha sido tu adaptación a la "sociedad rebelde"? – preguntó tumbándose en el extremo derecho, colocando los pies encima de la mesilla de enfrente y cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza en actitud relajada y segura de sí misma.

Asami tomó asiento en el extremo puesto, lo más alejada posible de su captora, juntando las piernas y pegando la espalda al respaldo. Notó que comenzaban a temblarle las manos, así que las puso sobre sus rodillas para tratar de disimular su nerviosismo.

\- Bien - contestó con sequedad, procurando mantener la vista fija en la mesilla o en sus pies. Aún así, podía sentir cómo Korra la observaba detenidamente durante unos segundos que a la ingeniera le parecieron horas. Si su intención era abusar de ella, ¿por qué perder el tiempo en miradas y preguntas estúpidas?

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? - volvió a preguntar, buscando quizás provocarla. Asami ni siquiera respondió, sino que le lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio que chocó con una sonrisa arrogante y un seductor guiño de ojo.

\- Hoy ha sido un día bastante duro. – prosiguió, pasando por alto la actitud de desprecio de su invitada - Por suerte, te tengo a ti para poder relajarme.

Cuantas más palabras salían de su boca, mayor esfuerzo le suponía a Asami recordarse a sí misma que, de no ser por eso, ni ella ni su padre seguirían con vida. Y que si ahora, por culpa de un arranque de ira cometía una insensatez y lo echaba todo a perder, todo ese sacrificio habría sido en vano.

Pero a cada minuto que transcurría con ella a solas en esa habitación de blancas paredes y muebles de diseño se le hacía más difícil contenerse. Apenas podía soportar a aquella desvergonzada y caprichosa tirana, cuyo ego no parecía tener fin y que estaba acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que quisiera, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Y esta vez, claro está, no iba a ser una excepción.

\- Oye, ¿siempre eres así de aburrida? ¿Seguro que no tienes nada que contar?

\- No especialmente – se limitó a responder. Si lo que quería era conversación, que se buscara a otra.

\- Oh, venga, no te pongas tan seria – le reprochó con fastidio. - Hemos venido a pasarlo bien ¿no? – Notaba la sangre hervía en sus venas, igual que sus ganas por golpearla hasta borrarle esa sonrisita de suficiencia de su cara. Pero consiguió dominarse, manteniendo la misma postura y esperando a que, de un momento a otro, la otra se cansara de intentar conversar y empezara a… bueno, a hacer con ella lo que le apeteciera. Habían hecho un trato, así que, técnicamente, estaba en su derecho.

\- Bien, ya que no quieres hablar… - con un movimiento enérgico se puso en pie y comenzó a rodear el sofá por detrás, siempre bajo la atenta y furtiva mirada de Asami, hasta detenerse a su altura para acariciar el oscuro cabello de la joven, deleitándose en su tacto suave y delicado. La joven permaneció quieta, con la mandíbula tensa y las manos apretando con fuerza sus rodillas. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Korra acercó su rostro a su cuello, aspirando de nuevo ese sutil olor a lavanda.

\- ¿Te apetece algo de beber? – le susurró al oído con voz aterciopelada, sus labios prácticamente rozando su oreja. La ingeniera respondió negativamente agitando levemente la cabeza. Al fin, consiguió que se alejara de ella y continuara su camino hasta la cocina, deteniéndose frente a un armario con aspecto de mueble-bar. Regresó con una botella de ginebra y dos vasos de cristal.

\- Por si cambias de idea – contestó con una sonrisa todavía más ancha, sentándose esta vez justo a su lado, provocando que la chica se encogiera involuntariamente. Korra se sirvió una copa y se la bebió prácticamente de un trago. Luego volvió a rellenar el vaso y tomó un sorbo de la segunda.

Aprovechando su distracción, trató de alejarse de ella lo más discretamente posible, percatándose por desgracia de que ya se encontraba prácticamente al filo del sofá. Un movimiento más y se caería al suelo. El Avatar, sin embargo, no había pasado por alto sus intenciones.

\- ¿La pongo nerviosa, señorita Sato? - lanzó la pregunta en un tono claramente seductor, deslizándose por el sofá y acercándose cada vez más a ella.

\- No. Me pones enferma. - el Avatar no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese descaro repentino. Le gustaba que se mostrara desafiante. Después de todo, por mucho que se quejara, acabaría acatando sus órdenes. Por las buenas o por las malas. Aunque antes le apetecía jugar un rato con ella.

\- ¡Tsk! Esa es una respuesta extremadamente grosera viniendo de una señorita tan refinada - chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. - ¿No le enseñaron en el colegio a comportarse como es debido?

\- No tengo por qué hacerlo con alguien que no merece ni el más mínimo respeto. - Soltó con rabia mal contenida, pues hasta ella misma tenía un límite.

\- Vaya... - contrajo el ceño fingiendo sentirse profundamente dolida, aunque en el fondo lo estaba pasando en grande. - ¿Así que es eso realmente lo que piensa usted de mí?

De nuevo el silencio. Asami mantenía la vista clavada en el sofá de enfrente, con el cuerpo rígido y sin apenas inmutarse. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más duraría aquello.

\- Sinceramente, creo que está usted siendo injusta conmigo – prosiguió jugando a hacerse la víctima.- Veamos... he liderado el asalto a un dirigible del Reino Unificado, con un cargamento excepcionalmente valioso y sin perder un solo hombre. He conseguido hacerme con la hija del reputado ingeniero y dueño de industrias Sato. Además de ser la prometida del general Iroh, ¿me equivoco? - tomó su mutismo como un no - El cual todavía no ha dado señales de querer movilizar al ejército o de pagar un rescate. Al igual que tu padre – añadió deliberadamente. Dejó pasar unos instantes para que sus palabras hicieran mella en el ánimo de la joven, tratando de quebrar su fortaleza.

\- En mi opinión, creo que tales hazañas merecen un respeto. Además de una recompensa a su altura... - insinuó saboreando cada palabra que pronunciaba, posando una mano sobre su muslo bien torneado, acariciándolo con lentitud.

A estas alturas el arrebato de levantarse fue incontenible, incorporándose con brusquedad y comenzando a dar vueltas por el salón.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú? - le espetó casi gritándole - Puede que no hayan venido todavía, pero lo harán. Y cuando eso pase, destruirán este lugar, matarán a sus habitantes ¡y a ti te llevarán presa a la ciudad que tanto odias!

\- ¿Estás segura, querida? – replicó con voz taimada, alzando un ceja y siguiendo con atención su errático y nervioso deambular. - Porque hasta ahora nadie, salvo nosotros mismos, ha conseguido penetrar en la montaña. Y, sinceramente, no creo que vayan a arriesgar un ejército entero solo por ti. ¿Las vidas de cuántos hombres se perderían y cuánto dinero costará tu rescate? Hazte a la idea de que no les importas tanto.

Asami negaba con la cabeza de forma mecánica, pero Korra ya había conseguido su objetivo y ahora comenzaba a considerar las palabras que acababa de oír. ¿Y si realmente nunca iban a acudir a su rescate? No porque no la quisieran, sino porque fallaran los medios o no consiguieran hallar la forma de acceder a aquel territorio escondido entre las montañas. O tal vez… sí, tal vez no era tan importante. Sólo una niña rica más de la alta sociedad. Pero para su padre sí que lo era. Y si ni siquiera él podía hacer nada al respecto…

\- Así que, ya que vas a tener que quedarte aquí a vivir una larga temporada, te recomendaría que fueras un poquito más amable conmigo y me aceptaras esa bebida. Creo que te conviene.

Tenía razón. Ya que ésta iba a ser la primera de muchas noches a solas con Korra, quizás el alcohol la ayudara relajarse. Incluso si lograba emborracharse hasta el punto de caer inconsciente, no se enteraría de nada de lo que pasara. Aunque al día siguiente le doliera la cabeza y tuviera el estómago revuelto, justo como le sucedió al Avatar aquella vez durante la travesía por el desierto.

Agarró con decisión la botella y se llenó el vaso hasta arriba bebiéndoselo de un trago, para sorpresa de Korra. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar el amargo sabor de una variedad de aguardiente que no supo identificar. Tampoco es que Asami fuera una gran aficionada a tomar alcohol. Sólo en ocasiones especiales se permitía una copa de vino o de champán, pero nada más.

Realizó esa misma operación una segunda vez y cuando iba ya a echarse la tercera copa, con la garganta aún ardiéndole, una mano la asió de la muñeca con firmeza, deteniendo sus movimientos.

\- Ya es suficiente – le reprendió en un tono inesperadamente serio. Con un poco de alcohol todo podía ser más divertido. Con demasiado seguro que se desmayaba o sufría coma etílico, y entonces tendría que cargar con ella hasta el hospital. Y desde luego, no era así como quería que terminara la noche.

Con un tirón un poco más fuerte, la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Tanto moverse de un lado para otro como una histérica comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Y ese tampoco era el objetivo primordial de la noche.

Aflojó un poco el agarre de la muñeca, subiendo la mano muy despacio y acariciándole en el proceso la piel expuesta de su antebrazo, brazo y hombro. Asami mantenía la vista clavada en la botella, sopesando la idea de cogerla y rompérsela en la cabeza a su secuestradora. No lo hizo.

Korra se acercó de nuevo a ella, pegando su cuerpo al suyo lo más que pudo y deslizando esa mano esta vez por el muslo derecho, recorriéndolo con parsimonia. Buscó el hueco que se producía entre su cuello y su hombro, enterrando en él su nariz y aspirando intensamente ese olor a lavanda que tanto empezaba a gustarle.

Al notar la nariz de Korra pasearse por su garganta, Asami se tensó de inmediato, notando un escalofrío. Se quedó en esa misma posición unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos. La última vez, en la tienda de campaña, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de pensar, pues todo había sucedido muy deprisa. Pero ahora, sin embargo, Korra parecía querer tomárselo con más calma.

Cerrando los ojos, dejó que sus labios rodaran sin rumbo por el cuello de la joven, repartiendo sutiles besos por aquella zona tan sensible. Las manos le temblaban descontroladamente, experimentando un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo debido a las atenciones de la morena. Y eso que apenas la estaba rozando.

Deseaba con toda su alma separarse de ella, o al menos que dejara de hacerle sentir ese extraño hormigueo que aumentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos en los que sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el sonido de los labios de Korra besándola con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana.

Notó cómo su boca comenzaba a subir siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula, hasta llegar a esos labios carmesí que se mantenían herméticamente cerrados. Asami apretó los dientes al notar la leve presión que Korra ejercía sobre su propia boca. Eran besos tranquilos, curiosos. Nada que ver con la primera vez.

\- Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea dejar que siguieras bebiendo - le susurró al oído Korra con la voz más ronca de lo habitual - Estás muy tensa.

\- No estoy tensa. – " _Estoy furiosa."_

\- Estás más tensa que las cuerdas de un violín, querida. - replicó Korra con suavidad - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Al no obtener respuesta, la tomó por ambas muñecas y de un tirón más fuerte que el anterior, la sentó a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas, obligándola a tenerla de frente.

Ahora sí que resulta evidente que, efectivamente, estaba bastante tensa y muy incómoda por la situación. Y más en la postura en la que se encontraba con respecto a Korra.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? – volvió a susurrarle con voz sedosa, pasando sus manos por el firme trasero de la joven y estrujándolo, con la intención de que moviera sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, restregándose contra su muslo. La morena no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al imaginarse esa misma situación, solo que sin ropa. Era una imagen realmente exquisita.

La joven atemorizada, con el rostro arrebolado por la vergüenza y también por la excitación, frotando su entrepierna contra el trabajado cuádriceps del todopoderoso Avatar, obligándola a montarla sobre su pierna desnuda. Entonces ella mordería sus níveos pechos y los succionaría, arrancándole profundos gemidos de deseo y dolor a su víctima, que empezaría a mover con desesperación las caderas, buscando por instinto su propia liberación.

Ya lo había visto otras veces. Chicas que decían que no querían, pero que luego acababan cogiéndole el gusto y perdían todo el pudor y el decoro que aparentaban tener en público. Una vez que lo probaban, era imposible no desear repetir. Y la niña rica no sería una excepción.

Asami evitaba a toda costa encararse con esos ojos azules que la observaban inquisidores, sintiendo un persistente rubor acomodarse en sus mejillas.

\- ¿O tal vez… tienes miedo de lo que vaya a pasar ahora?

Eso no se le había ocurrido a Korra en ningún momento. Con un cuerpo tan bonito como el suyo y esa preciosa carita digna de una muñequita, pretendientes seguro que nunca le habrían faltado. Incluso apostaba a que alguna chica se le había insinuado también.

Quizás fue ese es el problema. Que no le gustaban las chicas y se sentía incómoda estando con Korra.

\- ¿Nunca has estado antes con una chica, Asami? - preguntó con inocencia fingida.

\- No. - Odiaba cómo sonaba su nombre cuando ella lo decía.

\- Pero con los chicos sí, ¿verdad? - Asami no contestó inmediatamente. Korra la tomó con fuerza por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla de frente. - ¿Eres virgen, Asami?

No tenía ningún derecho a hacerle esa pregunta de naturaleza tan íntima como aquella. En realidad, no tenía ningún derecho a hacer nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero eso le traía sin cuidado.

\- No tengo por qué contestarte a eso – respondió tratando de reunir la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Una sonora carcajada estalló en aquella habitación. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Por el intenso rubor en su rostro y sus intentos por mantenerse alejada de ella, saltaba a la vista que sí que lo era.

\- ¿Así que nunca te han follado? - la manera tan despreciable con que lo decía resultaba denigrante. - ¿Voy a ser tu primera vez, Asami?

La joven apartó bruscamente el rostro, confirmando todas las sospechas de Korra. La morena, por su parte, acababa de encontrar un punto flaco que iba a utilizar para seguir humillándola. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Y eso que la verdadera diversión aún no había comenzado.

\- Me alegro entonces de no haberte arrebatado tu preciosa virginidad en el desierto. No hubieras podido disfrutarlo como se merece – añadió con una sonrisa sardónica, retomando sus caricias con mayor vehemencia. - La primera vez tiene que ser muy especial, ¿sabes? Porque es algo que jamás podrás olvidar.

Le pellizcó con fuerza el trasero antes de subir las manos por su espalda, provocándole un respingo. Y cada vez que saltaba, se movía de forma involuntaria contra su muslo. Y eso a Korra la estaba excitando más de lo esperado.

\- ¿Te estabas reservando para tu prometido, Asami? ¿Querías darle ese regalo al general Iroh? – continuó provocándola, sin dejar de llamarla por su nombre, para profunda irritación de la joven.

\- Él no es mi prometido. – Tuvo la necesidad de aclararlo esta vez, aunque antes lo hubiera dejado pasar. Puede que eso fuera lo que esperaba su padre y la familia del joven y apuesto militar de ella, por no hablar de los intereses políticos que había detrás. Pero todavía no estaba decidido. Por tanto ni estaba casada, ni estaba prometida.

\- Si no lo es ahora, pronto lo será. – respondió con tranquilidad. - En cierto modo, le estoy haciendo un favor al Príncipe, porque cuando acabe contigo, serás capaz de satisfacer con creces a tu marido en la cama. Sólo espero que el señorito no ponga objeción a conformarse con material de segunda mano.

\- ¡Yo no soy material de ningún tipo! - trató de defenderse.

\- Claro que lo eres, preciosa. – Le contradijo jugueteando con mechones de su pelo - Yo te utilizo para una cosa y tu gente te usa para otra. Pero al final, eso es lo que eres: una herramienta al servicio de otros que tienen poder sobre ti y que cumple un determinado propósito.

\- ¡Te equivocas! – soltó de golpe apartando las manos de su cuerpo y levantándose de encima suya. - Las personas no somos objetos y no estamos al servicio de nadie. – _"Y menos del tuyo"._

Korra lanzó un suspiro cansado al aire. Tanta terquedad estaba aniquilando la poca paciencia que ya de por sí tenía.

\- ¿Sabes? Alguna vez despertarás de ese mundo multicolor en el que vives, con unicornios voladores y nubes de algodón de azúcar, para darte cuenta de que, en la vida real, las cosas no son como en una novela rosa. – Ya estaba harta de oír esa sarta de sandeces de gente empeñada en creer en la paz universal, la armonía, el respeto mutuo, el amor y demás chorradas. – La gente te quiere porque eres útil y sirves para un propósito, hasta que te expriman, te saquen todo el jugo y pasen a otra cosa. Y esa es la cruda verdad.

Asami se quedó callada, contemplándola con incredulidad y también cierta lástima. " _¿Quién le había hecho tanto daño para que perdiera la fe en la humanidad de aquella manera y se hubiera vuelto un ser tan cínico y materialista?"_

\- Pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de ello – comentó recuperando su buen humor y acercándose de nuevo a Asami, que permanecía quieta en mitad del salón. Luego la arrastraría de nuevo al sofá. O a su dormitorio. O incluso al balcón. Las posibilidades eran múltiples.

Sin mediar palabra, se colocó detrás de ella, pegando sus caderas a su trasero y apartándole el pelo de un lado de la cara.

\- Realmente no entiendo cómo con esta belleza sigues siendo virgen... - le hablaba al oído mientras paseaba sus manos por la parte delantera de su cuerpo - Tienes que tenerlos a todos subiéndose por las paredes. Eres malvada... en el fondo te gusta tenerlos suplicando a tus pies, manteniéndolos a raya con frías miradas de suficiencia...

Asami permanecía callada, aguantando una nueva tanda de burlas y humillaciones.

\- Mmmm... Seguro que hasta tu padre ha pensado en meterte en su cama. Ahora que tu madre no está, las noches se le harán muy largas y buscará alivio como pueda... – mientras tanto, recorría su torso con manos ávidas, acercándose a sus pechos - Dime Asami, ¿te dejarías follar por tu propio padre? ¿Le harías ese favor? Él te ha proporcionado toda una vida de lujos y felicidad. En compensación deberíamos dejarle a ese pobre desgraciado disfrutar echándote un polvo, ¿no? Eso se lo debes...

\- Por favor, no sigas por ahí… Di lo que quieras de mí, pero de mi padre… - un gemido se escapó sin permiso de sus labios cuando ambas manos envolvieron sus pechos, apretándolos con demasiada fuerza para luego masajearlos por encima de la tela de su vestido. _"Tienen un tamaño perfecto"_ – pensó Korra con una sonrisa – _"Siendo virgen, seguro que consigo que llegue al clímax sólo tocándole los pechos"._

\- Crees que si nos viera ahora, lo que estamos haciendo... ¿Se le pondría dura? – Fue bajando las manos por su vientre, hasta situarse en la cara interna de sus muslos. Antes de proseguir, tomó el dobladillo de su vestido y se lo subió hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus piernas y retomando sus caricias, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna. - ¿Crees que me suplicaría de rodillas que, justo antes de acabar con su asquerosa vida, le concediera el regalo de correrse dentro de su hija virgen y tener un orgasmo de escándalo? – Una de sus manos descendió por fin hasta su intimidad y con el dedo central comenzó a hacer círculos por encima de su ropa interior, tentándola. Con el otro brazo la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, obligándola a disfrutar de ese dedo juguetón que comenzaba a moverse cada vez más deprisa por aquella zona tan sensible y que la mano experta de Korra conocía tan bien, provocándole un temblor involuntario y que sus caderas se movieran solas al compás que le marcaba. - Aunque ya para entonces no serías una virgen, me temo. Serías una puta. La puta del Avatar...

Y de repente, esas palabras la despertaron del trance en que su mente se había sumido gracias a las certeras atenciones de su captora. Como si le cayera un jarro de agua fría o le quitaran una venda de los ojos. _"No pienso consentirte ni un insulto más."_

No se encontraba en una posición ventajosa respecto a su enemiga, pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Recordó cómo le habían adiestrado para enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones y lo puso en práctica, con la salvedad de que ahora no se trataba de un simulacro.

Empujó hacia atrás con un golpe seco de caderas, creando espacio suficiente para golpearle con el codo derecho en las costillas flotantes, provocando inevitablemente que Korra retrocediera. Al hacerlo, Asami se giró volviéndola a golpear en la mandíbula, sin darle un segundo para reaccionar. El siguiente golpe que el Avatar notó fue una fuerte patada al lateral de su rodilla que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Por fortuna para ella, instintivamente había dirigido sus manos para protegerse la cara. Así que cuando vino la segunda patada directa a su cara, consiguió que no le rompiera ningún hueso. Pero la fuerza hizo que cayera de nuevo hacia atrás con un quejido.

\- ¡Hija de puta! – Gritaba Asami – ¡Cabrona! – Hubiera sido capaz de matarla a golpes en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, no debía tentar más a la suerte. Había conseguido escapar de su agarre pillándola desprevenida y ahora que estaba tendida en el suelo, emitiendo sonoros quejidos, era la oportunidad perfecta para salir de allí.

 _"_ _Tengo que salir de aquí ya"._ – se sobrepuso a su deseo de venganza y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hasta la puerta, abriéndola de un empujón. Buscó la escalera de un rápido vistazo, precipitándose hacia ella aunque tuviera que bajar los escalones de tres en tres.

Con lo único que no contaba era con que un muro de piedra de dos metros de altura se interpondría entre ella y su vía de escape, sin posibilidad alguna de franquearlo. Se giró buscando una salida alternativa, pero lo único que encontró fue a Korra justo en frente de ella, avanzando despacio y con torpeza, como el depredador malherido que consigue finalmente atrapar a su presa y sabe que ya no tiene escapatoria. Le había hecho enfadar. Y mucho, además.

Asami fue retrocediendo con cautela, sin perder de vista a su perseguidora, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la recién formada pared. Tragó saliva, adoptando una apostura de defensa, tal y como se le había enseñado.

Korra se detuvo al captar las intenciones de la joven de ojos verdes, observándola con las cejas enarcadas.

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme? – preguntó a modo de burla. Realizó un par de movimientos bruscos hacia delante y hacia atrás con sus manos, deslizando también sus pies por la superficie de mármol blanco y de inmediato surgieron unas prolongaciones de la pared y del suelo que rodearon los tobillos y los brazos de Asami, pegándola firmemente contra el frío muro, atándola e impidiendo que se moviera, a pesar de que la chica intentara soltarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Korra reanudó la marcha hasta quedar frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su cara y mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia, que se convirtió en una mueca al experimentar un dolor intenso en su mandíbula. _"Para ser una niña de papá, tiene un buena derecha "_ apuntó mentalmente. Quizás la hubiera subestimado. Posiblemente el impacto le hubiera provocado una fisura y comenzaba a notar cómo el lado derecho de la cara se le hinchaba y le costaba trabajo cerrar del todo la boca.

Asami no se lo pensó dos veces y en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le lanzó un escupitajo cargado del más absoluto desprecio, dándole de lleno en la cara. Korra cerró los ojos instintivamente, secándose la cara con el filo de su camiseta y sin parar de reírse.

 _"_ _¿Qué le hará tanta gracia?"_ – se preguntaba la ingeniera. Aunque bien pensado, ¿cómo podía ella comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de una psicópata?

\- Resulta que al final eres toda una fiera… - declaró el Avatar sin perder esa dolorosa sonrisa, acercándose a su oído. – Me gusta eso de ti.

El primer impacto que recibió en la boca del estómago le cortó momentáneamente la respiración, abriendo mucho los ojos, pero consiguió aguantar el quejido apretando con fuerza la mandíbula.

\- Y tampoco eres una quejica. Eso está bien – volvió a propinarle un puñetazo en el mismo lugar. Asami se doblaba todo lo que sus ataduras le permitían, pero no podía evitar exponer su abdomen a la tortura física de aquel ser cuya crueldad no parecía tener límites.

\- Podríamos haberlo pasado muy bien, tú y yo… - desvió el tercer golpe a las costillas, haciendo que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Dolía muchísimo. – Te aseguro que tus gemidos hubieran sido de absoluto placer, y no de dolor… - de nuevo las costillas, pero en el otro lateral. Asami cerró los ojos con fuerzas, soportándolo como buenamente podía.

\- Sin embargo, soy generosa. Por eso te ofrezco una segunda oportunidad. – Acariciaba su estómago con delicadeza antes de golpearla con cada vez más fuerza. – Si la próxima vez que te haga llamar, me demuestras que, efectivamente, mereció la pena dejaros a ti y a tu asqueroso padre con vida, no tendrás que soportar más golpes como éste – a estas alturas gritaba ya de dolor, deseando que se cansara de ella y parara de una vez. – Pero tendrás que esforzarte al máximo, querida. Nada de hacerte la mojigata, ¿me explico? – volvió soltarle una buena tunda en toda la zona que rodeaba su cintura. Los moretones tardarían días en desaparecer. – Quiero que me des una noche mágica. Como si tu vida y la de tu padre dependieran de ello – le fue recordando una y otra vez hasta que se le cansaron las manos.

Ya que no había podido follársela aquella noche, al menos iba a aprovechar su cuerpo como saco de boxeo particular. La próxima vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de rechazarla.

\- Bien. Creo que por esta noche ha sido suficiente – dio por finalizada su particular sesión de persuasión al estilo Korra. Con unos movimientos similares a los del comienzo, la desató y volvió a colocar la pared de donde había salido, despejando el camino que conducía a las escaleras. Asami se dejó caer como un peso muerto al suelo, a los pies de la morena, que la observaba desde arriba, viendo como se agarraba con fuerza del estómago entre lamentos y quejidos, con el rostro surcado en lágrimas y saliva escapando de sus labios. Una imagen realmente patética.

\- Ahora puedes irte. Y te sugiero que reflexiones sobre tu actitud. Si quieres volver a ver a tu familia, tus amigos y estar rodeada de esos lujos que tanto echas de menos, la próxima vez tendrás que mostrar muchísimo más entusiasmo y una mejor disposición que la de hoy. De lo contrario, me encargaré de que el señor Sato vea cómo te torturo de la forma más dolorosa y humillante posible antes de ejecutarle yo misma sacándole las tripas por la boca. ¿Queda claro?

\- No… pienso... – un quejido le impidió seguir hablando. Dolía más de lo que podía soportar.

\- Ten cuidado con las escaleras. Podrías tropezar y romperte ese cuello tan bonito.- Korra se dio la vuelta sin más y entró en su casa dando un portazo.

Asami se ajustó de nuevo la ropa como pudo y trató de levantarse. El intenso dolor en su abdomen la hizo doblarse ante el esfuerzo. Incluso respirar era un auténtico suplicio. Estaba sola en aquella torre, pasando frío, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sin siquiera poder levantarse del suelo.

Fue entonces cuando su estómago no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo y toda la tensión, la angustia acumulada junto con el fuerte alcohol hicieron un cóctel explosivo.

Únicamente le dio tiempo a apartarse el pelo de la cara antes de ponerse de rodillas y vomitar en el mismo suelo. Unas cuantas arcadas bastaron para que los dos vasos de aguardiente y la cena aún a medio digerir salieran de golpe del estómago de Asami.

Deseó tener agua para poder quitarse el sabor a bilis de la boca. O papel para poder limpiarse ella o recoger aquel estropicio del suelo. Jamás antes había vomitado en público y le daba mucho apuro que alguien pasara y se asqueara de aquello. Pero la única opción que tenía era la de pedirle ayuda a Korra.

Antes hubiera preferido tragarse su propio vómito.

Se quedó allí llorando con amargura, aterida de frío y sin un alma que viniera a ayudarla. Korra la había humillado y hundido en la miseria como nadie jamás había hecho. Y eso que ni siquiera se había acostado con ella. No le había hecho falta para destrozarla por dentro.

Y esto sólo era el comienzo.

Ahora no podía parar de pensar por qué tras prácticamente una semana de su secuestro no tenía noticias de su gente. ¿No se preocupaban por ella? Su padre seguro que lo haría, pero tal vez tuviera las manos atadas en este asunto. O quizás estaban reuniendo un gran ejército para lanzar un ataque a gran escala. O un comando especial para rescatarla en mitad de la noche y devolverla a la mañana siguiente a su casa, despertándose en su cama de la mansión Sato. Y todo esto quedaría como un sueño que acabaría por olvidar.

¿Y si Korra lo descubría? Entonces los mataría a todos y a ella le haría algo seguro mucho peor.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que, arrastrándose como pudo por el suelo, empezó a bajar las escaleras. Si la subida se le había hecho larga, el descenso parecía no tener fin. Al menos la luz de la luna le ayudaba a ver por dónde iba y no matarse por el camino.

Cuando llegó abajo del todo, ya podía moverse un poco mejor, así que no esperó a enfriarse y continuó medio a tientas, tratando de recordar cuál había sido el camino que horas antes había seguido el guardia en sentido inverso.

Tampoco había nadie por las calles, pero cada vez que Asami captaba un ruido, se tensaba de inmediato, preparada para sufrir un asalto o cualquier otro desagradable incidente. De todas formas, poco iba a poder hacer frente a otro ataque más. Por fortuna, sólo se trataba de un par de gatos callejeros. Al parecer, en esa ciudad lo único que tenía que temer vivía en aquella torre.

Haciendo pausas cada vez más frecuentes y teniendo que rectificar el camino un par de veces, llegó hasta el puente de madera justo delante del Templo del Aire.

La tentación de volver a dormirse a la intemperie era grande, pero se obligó a sí misma a realizar un último esfuerzo y llegar a duras penas hasta su habitación. Probablemente sería más de medianoche y todos estarían durmiendo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se tumbó como pudo sobre el colchón, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa y cubriéndose con una manta. El dolor le impedía dormir y si no dormía, se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Y cuando se ponía a repasar uno a uno los hechos y las imágenes que Korra hábilmente le había introducido en su cabeza, notaba cómo las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

Al día siguiente tendría que buscar una pomada para los cardenales que ya se le empezaban a formar.

Y con respecto a la propuesta de Korra… Por mucho que le asqueara la idea, tenía dos opciones: o por las buenas o por las malas. Uno implicaba sufrimiento y muerte. El otro, humillación y vergüenza propia. Pero no tendría que temer por la vida de su padre ni por la suya. Capaz era ese monstruo de montar una trampa para atraer a Hiroshi y matarlo después.

No. No había llegado tan lejos para ahora perder todo cuanto quería de forma definitiva. _"Tienes que aguantar como sea, Asami. Y mientras tanto, buscar la manera de salir de aquí."_

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por leer si han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o idea general será bien recibida. Un saludo y hasta pronto =)**


End file.
